Lazos
by J. LoveHate
Summary: Amistades reforzadas, hermandades. Arnold decide volver cuando Helga está dispuesta a olvidarlo, ahora pre adolecentes las amistades crecen…
1. Chapter 1

Al volver de San Lorenzo se sentía devastada, confundida y un poco intrigada. No podía de dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado; Devastada por que su amado cabeza de balón se quedaría en la jungla, Confundida porque no sabía que eran ¿amigos?, ¿novios?, ¿se gustaban tan si quiera? Bueno eso si lo podía responder, eso la tranquilizaba pero estaba intrigada como podrían mantener esos sentimientos no sabía cuándo Arnold regresaría después de pensar en esto vi la tristeza y la alegría no sabía como pero lograría que sus sentimientos no cambiaran….

Arnold estaba metido en sus pensamientos todo había pasado tan rápido se sentía más que feliz por haber encontrado a sus padres, entusiasmado por saber que nunca más estaría solo un poco triste porque no vería ni a sus abuelos ni amigos al igual que esa niñita con el moño rosa y uniceja le dijo que la quería que se escribirían y sabía que podrían mantener comunicación y sabía que sus abuelo estarían en buenas manos ya que dejo a cargo a Helga y Gerald que los visitara de vez en cuando así no se sentirían tan solos…

El año siguiente transcurrió sin ninguna cosa nueva era el último día de clases en la P.S.118 la graduación ya se había llevado acabo la semana anterior todos fueron la verdad todos concordaron que fue la fiesta más aburrida y patética, para su mala suerte la maestra de matemática la Señora Pérez una señora gorda y de mal humor la había organizado y fue muy aburrido pero eso no se notaba todos estaban emocionados y hacían planes juntos.

-Chicas tengo que darles una gran sorpresa y sé que les encantara-decía Ronda- todas la chicas se acercaron hasta Helga que por ser el último día tenía buen humor, pero no por eso más amable.

-Deja ya de hacer tanto alboroto princesa y dilo ya-decía Helga un por aburrida de tantas vueltas-

-Queridas mi papi me dijo que por nuestra horrible graduación quiere darnos unas vacaciones a toda la niñas-todas se emocionaron excepto Helga que la veía con cara de aburrimiento.

-Eso era todo princesa- dijo Helga- creí que era algo importante

-Oh Helga, claro que lo es seria maravilloso ir todas juntas-decía la siempre dulce Lila- creo que todas deberíamos ir.

-Si Helga anda vamos será bueno divertirnos un poco-dijo Phobe apoyando a lila y un poco más bajo dijo para que solo ellas escucharan- y así no tendrías que estar pensando en mantecado-el nombre secreto de Arnold, Helga abrió mucho los ojos pero lo oculto ya que todas las veían.

-Si Helga hay que ir todas nos uniremos más- decía Nadine- Además conoceremos cosas nuevas-todas sonreían-y habrá muchos insectos- su mejor amiga Rhonda suspiro resignada era caso perdido.

-Helga querida no sea agua fiesta, nos pondremos unir más-decía Ronda- no es que yo quiera, pero podríamos divertimos-y con sonrisa maliciosa termino-y también cambiarte un poco ese vestuario.

-Mira PRINCESA- dijo Helga en tono de amenazante- voy a ir, pero tienta a la suerte y te golpeare con Besty y Los 5 vengadores ¡¿entendiste?!-termino un tanto alterada y poniendo sus puños en la casa de Ronda quien trago en seco y respondió.

-Bueno chicas la espero todas en mi casa mañana avisas a sus padres

-Ronda pero todavía no nos has dicho a donde vamos a ir-decía Nadine-

-Es cierto-recuperando su compostura-vamos a ir Miami- su sonrisa se ilumino cuando oyó a todas gritar de emoción- Tengan esto es para sus padres se los deben firmar, también esta ahí mi dirección y núm. Telefónico llamen para lo que guste-les entrega un sobre a blanco a cada una sellado con el sello de la familia Lloyd.

-O es genial- dijo lila-le diré a mi padre me muero de ganas de ir.

-Miami entonces tendremos que llevar traje de baño-decía Shena – amo la playa, habrá mucha música, diversión, tortugas y chicos-termina con sonrisa soñadora y un poco sonrojada

-Siii Chicos, esperen chicos en traje de baño?-dijo Phobe un poco sonrojada y con los ojos como platos tratando de no imaginarse a Gerald sin camisa.

-Chicas tranquilas allá habrá personal que no ayudaran a vernos hermosas bueno si eso se puede en mi caso-decía Ronda- bueno vámonos que ya está anocheciendo y es mañana a la 6:30 am

-Pero Ronda por qué tan temprano- preguntaba Nadine- no podría ser más tarde?

-No mi queridísima Nadine-responde Ronda- recuerda que Miami esta lejos por lo cual llegaremos a las 12 y apenas lleguemos dormiremos un rato y comeremos ya verás que cuando uno se divierte el tiempo se pasa volando.

-Si esta comprobado cuando uno está distraído el tiempo tienda a pasarse más rápido que cuando uno está aburrido así que el tiempo no se resiente- decía una filosófica Phobe- Ronda ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos allá?

-Pues depende si todas vamos- decía Ronda intrigando a las chicas-¿Quiénes no van a ir?

-Todas miraron a Helga quien caso no había hablado y eso era muy raro en ella- si voy princesa, no te voy a dejarte ir en paz- dijo Helga

-Bueno eso responde tu pregunta Ronda- decía Nadine-Todas iremos

-Está bien- decía Ronda- entonces iremos 2 semanas

-Oye Ronda?

-Si Lila-

-Por qué dijiste que depende si todas vamos?- pregunto la chica de las trenzas

-Por qué si vamos todas podrán elegir un lugar a donde ir es el regalo de mi papa-decía Ronda-así que queridas a ganan sus maletas con toda su ropa linda, vamos Nadine me ayudaras a organizar mi ropa.

-si Ronda-decía la siempre fiel amiga de Ronda-nos vemos chicas- y se fue con Ronda despidiéndose con la mano.

-bueno chicas-decía Lila-tengo que pedirle permiso a mi padre, espero verlas a todas mañana-se retira con una sonrisa amable.

-Adiós nos vemos-decía Shena-

-Cuando todas se fueron, Phobe y Helga se dirigieron a casa de la primera, emocionadas hablaban de las vacaciones y como convencerían a sus padres.

-Estoy segura que Bob me dejara ir, si no tiene que pagar y verme mejor para el-decía un poco triste Helga-pero no voy a ponerme triste es caso perdido mis padres, además aunque no lo quiera admitir será divertido- termina con una sonrisa reconfortadora para calmar a su pequeña amiga que la mira con un poco de angustia.

-Helga yo sé que a tus padres si le interesas solo que son muy atentos-decía la pequeña oriental intentando animar a su mejor amiga.

-dices que son desatentos Phobe nunca me prestan atención siempre todo se trata de perfecta Olga, solo les interesa Olga gano un diploma, Olga ayudo a una fundación, Olga gano el premio nobel-termino con voy aguda y un bufido de desesperación -Perdón Phobe mi familia me desespera Bob siempre trabajando y cuando llega solo ve televisión, Miriam solo se la pasa durmiendo y Olga tan perfecta como nunca antes.

-tranquila Helga-apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga diciéndole que no está sola-en las vacaciones te puedes despejar, está comprobado que la vacaciones viajan el estrés generado como en cosas personales y escolares, porque no vas con la Dr. Bliss ella siempre te ayuda.

-Si Phobe tienes razón gracias voy con ella debe seguir ahí apenas son las 2 de la tarde, ahora que lo pienso que tiene la princesa ¡anochecer! Está muy mal su reloj mental- decía con tono sarcástico-bueno Phobe ya llegamos es pero que convenzas a tus padres, nos vemos mañana.

-adiós Helga cuídate y has tus maletas y por favor-decía con un poco de cansancio en su voz-pon tu despertador.

-Sí, si no te preocupes chica lista me voy tengo que llegar antes de que cierre la Dr. Bliss-se fue corriendo despidiéndose con la mano de su amiga.

Llego al consultorio tuvo que tomar un autobús y caminar dos cuadras estaba 15min de su casa por buena suerte, era un edificio gris elegante pero no ostentoso sus puerta eran transparentes el edificio era de dos pisos era para consultas psiquiátricas; todo tipo de desequilibrio mental, como miedo a la oscuridad, pavor a las ratas, traumatismo por abandono así como obsesiones o cosas que traumaron como familia, películas, bully o en esta caso serían solo 4 cosas pavor a las ratas como las odiaba con sus dientes y esa cola asquerosa, su obsesión secreta en forma de balón, traumatismo por familia y si bullying claro ella era la que lo hacía pero igual la ayudaba.

Ella iba con la Dra. Bliss para desahogarse de todo de sus incumplidos padres, de su amor de lejos, de querer dejar de bullar y de la horribles ratas que por suerte no había visto en años…

-Llego con la recepcionista que ya la conocía y le dijo que pasara ella le dio la gracias y se encamino por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta en marcada con la Dr.

-Toco la puerta tres veces, del otro lado le respondieron- pase.

-Hola Doc. Como esta?-decía Helga entrando y sentándose en el sillón-tengo muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Eh estado muy bien Helga, me alegra que tuvieras tiempo de venir y cuenta que te escuchare-hablando con su tono ético que la caracterizaba para ella esa niñita era más que u paciente la veía como una amiga sabia de su situación de casa, amor y escuela tal vez ella no podría hacer nada además de apoyarla, darle consejos en el amor o escuela, pero tenía un plan en lo familiar y ella haría todo porque se solucionara.

-Hay Doc. me voy de vacacione con unas *amigas*-dijo haciendo comillas-me invitaron a vacacionar con ellas por esa horrible graduación pufs-bufando

-si la verdad no puedo creer que haya sido tan mala debieron dejara Ronda a cargo-decía en tono familiar ya que la rubia le platica mucho acerca de todo-tu amigo Eugue tuvo suerte de solo romperse el brazo y tener un chichón.

-Jajaja si-responde la rubia, muriéndose de risa por el recuerdo-no puedo creer que la broma de Harold, Sid y Stinki terminara con Eugue volando hasta el techo quedándose atascado en el ventilador y que el cabeza de cepillo terminara cortándose el cabello cuando se prendió y cayeron en la piscina junto a todas las decoraciones y luego que hubiera humo y se encendiera el sistema contra fuego inundándose de agua haciendo a todos caer y resbalarnos hasta la alberca-se secaba unas lágrimas de tanto reír en ese momento fue un tanto molesto pero se convirtió en una anécdota digna de contar.

-jajá- la Dr. Termino riendo después de todo fue demasiado graciosa hasta para ella que era una profesional la hacía reír-bueno Helga son cosas que pasan, pero tengo que admitir que ese chico Eugue tiene muy mala suerte- Helga elevo su uniceja de un lado

-Pensé que no creí en eso-viéndola con los ojos se mi cerrándolos-Doc. Me había dicho que no creía eso ¿no?- dijo en tono de burla ya que es raro que una persona con tanto estudia y tan lista en su rama crea en la mal suerte.

-M...m… bueno Helga la verdad todavía no sé si creer después de todo a tu amigo le tienden de pasar cosas un tanto malas.

-Si lose pobre Eugue-levanto la vista y dijo en tono bromista- sabía que nació en viernes 13 yo creo que es eso

-jajá creo que eso le da un poco de sentido a su mala suerte

-Si sus padres en vez de ganar la lotería ganaron un pase de entrada semanal directo al hospital

-Bueno Helga dejando de lado todo esto, ya le preguntaste a tus padres si te dejan a ir de viaje con tus amigas.

-bueno a decir verdad no, pero no les intereso en lo más mínimo ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta que no estoy- decía un poco triste pero también burlón pues en verdad su padres no lo notarían-que porque me mira así?-pregunto al ver la cara entre preocupación y reproche de la Dr. Bliss

-Helga-suspirando- sé que tus padres no te hacen casos pero de todas formas debes pedir permiso, y sabes que no es cierto, no te ponen la atención suficiente pero tú misma comprobaste eso el día de acción de gracias- sonriendo al ver que la niña se ponía pensativa

-Lose, pero…-suspirando cansadamente-fue la única vez que mostraron que me extrañaron además de eso Bob solo llega de trabajo y se sienta a ver el partido y gritar solo hablamos en la cena para hablar de cuanto extraña a Olga y cuando regresa, ni siquiera sabe cuándo cumplo años o por lo menos ¡CUANTOS AÑOS TENGO!-haciendo una pausa para seguir pues había gritado- Miriam se la pasa durmiendo no me hizo un desayuno o algo para comer en el recreo durante todo el año, y Olga solo no quiero verla nunca jamás que se quede haya no me interesa en lo más mínimo-termina derramando una lágrimas de dolor

-Helga tranquila vete de vacaciones cuando cuevas todo estar bien-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa y tomando su mano, Helga la miro extrañada sentía que lo decía por alguna razón pero no sabía cuál podría ser esa-solo has tus maleta descansa y divierte con tus amigas sii

-Claro doc. es pero que tenga razón bueno me voy ahora si va oscurecer-decía limpiándose las lágrimas y encaminarse a la puerta

-Helga, todavía no me has dicho como vas con mantecado-dijo la doc. Ella sabía todo respecto Arnold una de las pocas que conocía su más preciado secreto

-Helga se voltea y dice todavía un poco triste solo que ahora también melancólica-Bien somos buenos amigos, no sabe cuándo podría volver…

-Sabes lo que significa verdad Helga?-decía la doc. acercándose para despedirla

-Que su cabeza crecerá aún más para cuando allá regresado- dijo con sorna y una sonrisa triste

-la doc. Sonrió- probablemente pero no Helga, sabes son amigos y el volverá en mucho tiempo más, deberías superarlo

-lose voy a tratar-suspiro- creo que solo podemos ser amigos

-tranquila yo te apoyare y tienes a Phobe, y como quieres dejar tus malos hábitos de peleas y grosería sé que muchos chicos se fijaran en ti, solo es pera eres una gran persona

-Gracias-la abraza-adiós doc. no vemos en 2 semanas y es pero que todo esté mejor

-adiós linda- Helga salió por la puerta-ya verás te apoyare en todo lo que pueda, hay Helga tu familia es un dolor de cabeza pero ya verás que todo estará bien-prometió al aire con una sonrisa…


	2. Convivencia Sana

Capítulo 2

Convivencia sana

El sol estaba saliendo una preadolescente rubia se acababa de levantar gracias a su despertador eran las 5:15am todavía tenía que empacar algunas cosas, además que quería estar tranquila, sale de su cama y se pone sus pantuflas rosas, to0mas sus cosas que el día anterior acomodo y se mete a bañar…

-paciencia Helga, te va ayudar estar lejos tu puedes, solo debes aguantar a la princesa y a la señorita perfección –bufo estaba hablando con ella misma en la regadera, tratando de animarse, ayer les dijo a su padres y lo único que les importo era si iba ser gratis y hasta se alegraron por en 2 días vendría su hermana y según ellos ahora podrían concentrar toda su atención en ella y tratarla como se merece, al escuchar esto Helga se sintió muy mal no lo demostró solo subió a su cuarto y no salo salió de su habitación para lo único que salió fue a comer.

-tan siquiera no vas a soportar ver que Bob y Miriam estén alabando todo el tiempo a Olga-un suspiro de resignación y tristeza salió de sus labios-porque todo tiene que ser así -salió de la regadera se vistió y salió del baño.

-hay cabeza de balón como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, pero ¡NO! Lo tengo que superar solo es mi amigo aa… soy Helga G. Pataki lo voy a superar ya es tiempo esta obsesión se acaba hasta aquí!-sin darse cuenta había gritando.

-Niña ya cállate y adormir-decía su padre malhumorado abriendo la puerta de golpe

-No sé si recuerde pero me voy-le dijo con cara de pocos amigos a su padre

-Entonces no hagas tanto escándalo-bufo y se fue cerrando la puerta de un golpe

-ni para que me molesto jamás seré Helga siempre voy hacer *niña*, *Olga* o *mocosa*-suspirando y pensando 'es caso perdido'-ya que

Y siguió ordenando se llevaría dos maletas 1 grande y otra medina además de un bolso de mano mediano de donde metió un libro, chicles para el mareo (se irían en avión) y unos aurículas, junto I pod, por si la princesa quería hablar de su traje de baño nuevo, o la señorita perfección de lo grandioso y mágico que es viajar en un avión, o si es que llega a pasar que Phobe se pase con su enciclopedia de a qué velocidad van…

Así se fue en camino a casa de Ronda, al llegar vio a muchos papas despidiéndose de sus sintió un hueco en el corazón, y no lagrima traicionera se escapó de su ojos y rodo por su mejilla, con la maño hecho puño se limpió por suerte iba a una cuadra y media y nadie la había visto.

-Se acercó a Ronda y le dijo-que hay princesita-con voz irónica ya que ellas apenas hablaban-ya metiste y empacaste toda tu casa en el avión?-pregunto con sarcasmo viendo a los pobres hombres cargar y meter sus maletas a su limosina

-Quisiera pero no puedo y allá comprare más cosas no te preocupes querida- respondió sarcástica la pelinegra, suspiro y pregunto- ¿y tus padres querida?¿dónde están?

-Helga bajo la mirada, la pelinegra entendió esto y le puso un mano en el hombre en señal de comprensión, Helga alzo la vista para ver a Ronda quien solo dijo:

-Vamos-dijo señalando que ya todas se encontraban en la limosina-nos vamos a divertir tranquila.

-Helga le vio sorprendida y sonrió cálida y sincera y le dijo algo que jamás en su vida le había dicho a Ronda pues no se llevaban-gracias-tan solo eso hizo que la pelinegra sonriera y asintiera las do subieron a la limosina como i nada hubiera pasado.

Ronda se sentó a lado de Nadine y Lila, Helga a lado de Phobe y Shena-Lista para el viaje nos vamos a divertir-dijo Ronda para empezar una plática y lo consiguió empezaron una plática amena hasta el avión, donde a Lila casi le un colapso de tanta emoción por suerte Shena estaba cerca y no se callo

Abordaron en clase alta iban Lila-Ronda-Nadine la primera en ventanilla segunda en medio y ultima en pasillo estaban adelante y atrás de ellas Helga-Phobe-Shena en el mismo orden.

Llegaron un poco mareadas eran las 11:30 se tardaron 1hora en encontrar sus maletas, luego media hora más en llegar al hotel al llegar estaban exhaustas era la 1 de la tarde y decidieron dormir se levantaron a las 5 de la tarde ya no podrían salir a la playa, pero si explorar el hotel era muy elegante y exclusivo según Ronda.

-Bien queridas vamos que para las 8 tenemos que cenar y luego a dormir mañana iremos a donde Nadine guste-dijo un poco aburrida ya que siendo tan amigas eran muy diferentes con sus gustos

-Sii se van divertir vamos al acuario-dijo con una gran sonrisa Nadine que adoraba los animales

-QUE!- grito Helga- Pero si en casa tenemos uno y los acuarios son aburridos-dijo en tono de reproche

-Vamos Helga, hay mucha diversidad, y según lo que dicen es mucho más grande-decía Phobe

-Sí, se dice que si no tienes cuidado te puedes perder-decía Shena-podremos conocer especies nuevas-Shena también era fan de los animales como Nadine pero en menor categoría por que Nadine ya que era una fanática casi obsesiva de los animales.

-Oh entonces no hay que separarnos no me quisiera perder, hay que estar jutas-decía Lila al momento que Helga rodaba lo ojos

-Ok, bueno vamos a que curio ciar antes de que anochezca -decía Ronda

-Helga rio y dijo- para ti siempre anochece temprano ¿no? Princesa son apenas las 5de la tarde el sol sigue-la miro sarcástica

-Solo vámonos-miro con fastidio y dijo-Nadine vámonos todas asintieron con la cabeza-

-Esperen-dijo Helga y todas se detuvieron ya que iban para caminos diferentes Ronda con Nadine, Shena con Lila y Helga y Phobe

-Que pasa Helga? ¿Te sientes mal acaso?-pregunta una Lila preocupada

-No señorita perfección-bufa- solo que como vamos a comer y tenemos reservación gracias a la princesita- Ronda la mira enojada por no estar emocionada por el elegantísimo restaurante en el que comerán- Tenemos que poner horario, hay que estar aquí a las 7:30 ya cambiadas y arregladas ¿ok?-dijo con tono autoritario y todas asintieron-bueno vámonos que ya va *anochecer*-dijo con ironía mirando a Ronda que solo se volteo y se fue con Nadine al igual que Lila y Shena.

-Sabes que te pondrás-dice Phobe mientras caminas hacia los jardines-

-Mmm pues la verdad creo que si recuerdas el vestido que Olga me regalo en navidad?

-El blanco con moño rosa?

-Sí creo que lo usare-suspira-por primera vez me servirá, y tú que te pondrás Phss?

-Pues un vestido celeste con unos detalles morados en la cintura

-No puedo creer que la princesa no allá reservado, que se cree que somos-suspira resignada

-tranquila-Phobe comienza a pensar en algo para animar a su amiga sabe que lo le gustan esas cosas elegantes y esos modos tan estirados-Además valdrá la pena va ver gran comida

-A Helga se le ilumina la cara-tienes razón Hermana, tan siquiera la comida valdrá el sacrificio

Se fueron caminado y siguiendo sus pláticas sobre como el camarero vendría con todo y moño, además de que apostaban entre hablar estirado o tener acento (Phobe aposto 3 dolores sobre que hablaba elegante y Helga dijo que iba tener acento) las dos sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos…


	3. Nuestra Promesa

Capítulo 3

Nuestra Promesa

Llegaron al punto de encuentro todas vestidas elegantes Ronda con un vestido rojo y unos pequeños tacos del mismo color con un poco de labial un tono suave de rojo, Lila con un vestido verde de volados con una coleta baja, Nadine tenía un vestido naranja con destellos lilas en los volados ,Shena con el cabello aun lado y con un vestido morado, Phobe con su vestido celeste con detalles morados en la cintura y unas zapatillas con pequeños tacones ya que era la más bajita, Helga con un vestido blanco y con listo rosa en la cintura, cabello suelto con fleco y su moño como diadema.

-Muy bien queridas se ven genial-decía Ronda con orgullo pues aunque no quisiera ella sabía que todas eran bellas y cuando querían se ponía guapas-Helga me sorprendes

-Princesa no sé si ofenderme o agradecerte-le mira ceñuda

-Querida no me malentiendas es que no te arreglas mucho-decía Ronda con tono de desdén

-Bueno vámonos- decía lila tirando de mano de Ronda y Phobe tiraba de Helga.

-M…mm…-se aclaraba la voz Rhonda para llamar la atención del recepcionista-disculpe pero tenemos una reservación

-El arrogante recepcionista levanto la vista- no estoy para juego niñitas, así que largarse aquí solo se permite gente con clase

-Disculpe-decía anonadada Ronda como alguien le hablaba así-No sé si tiene buena vista o no pero yo tengo clase-todas sus amigas se le quedaron viendo y tuvo que corregir-*TODAS* Tenemos Clase-dio remarcando la palabra todas para que no le reprocharan no haberlas incluido

-Chiquilla lárgate, no tengo tu tiempo y atrás la fila así que lárgate, y si tengo ojos por eso te lo digo no tienes ni el mínimo gramo de clase-esto hirió el orgullo de Ronda, por cual Helga interfirió nadie le hablaba así a sus amigas y si amigas porque eso eran aunque ella o Ronda no quisieran lo eran y era hora de demostrar lealtad y compañerismo.

-Sonriendo con maldad Helga habla-Disculpe a mi amiga solo que hoy no es su día-todas se le quedan mirando sorprendidas y Ronda molesta-y usted señor no lo ha mejorado, no entiendo si está mal de la cabeza o tuvo un maldito día de perros-dijo haciendo que es señor se enojara más porque acertó casi lo corren por llegar tarde-pero usted no es nadie para hablarle así a mi amiga que de clase le sobra y debería de pensar antes de hablar porque… mmm déjeme ver-dice poniéndose en pose pensadora se acerca más al recepcionista y agarra el libro de reservaciones encuentra el nombre de su amiga y se lo pone en la car en pose retadora- Si aquí está el nombre de mi amiga la Señorita Ronda Wellington Lloyd para seis personas, o y que dice auqui-dice *inocentemente*- Oh claro una nota son menores de edad, favor de tratar bien, o me equivoque-termina con sarcasmo y una enorme sonrisa astuta, mientras sus amigas la miraban sonriendo conociendo que si alguien puede poner en su lugar a una persona esa seria ella…

-tragándose todo el enojo y vergüenza por que más de mitad de los comensales lo veían dijo-lo siento señoritas pasen por aquí y las condujo a su mesa.

-Ronda se mantenía con la cabeza baja- bueno chicas hay que pedir-dice asiendo como si nada paso

-Si vamos uh todo es delicioso-decía Lila- yo voy a querer pollo a la naranja y una limonada-decía sonriendo

-Hey Phobe recuerda nuestra apuesta-decía Helga recordando la apuesta

-Que apuesta?-pregunta una curiosa Shena

-Helga y yo hicimos una apuesta de como iba hablar el camarero yo aposte que elegante y estirado y Helga que con algún acento tonto-decía Phobe

-Alguien quiere unirse Phobe y yo apostamos 4 dólares- dice entusiasmada Helga mientras Phobe levanta una ceja y la mira reprobatoriamente.

-Helga-dice Phobe severamente

-Sí, si son 3 dólares quien se une- dice un poco apenada pero mantiene su entusiasmo en una sonrisa.

-Yo me uno a Helga-decía Shena riendo por lo bajo porque su amiga trato de estafarlas- Sé que será un acento tonto.

-Pues yo creo un poco en este restaurante, todavía después de que ese tonto nos trató así- decía Ronda-así que debe hablar elegante y estirado

-Mmm yo no creo eso la verdad quiero poner 3 opción -decía Nadine-que te acento pero de surfista

-yo me voy con Nadine si es de aquí tendría que hablar como un surfista -decía lila

-Ok ahora a cerrar el trato-se quedo pensando en cómo cerrarlo-Oigan como lo cerraremos todas?-pregunta Helga que no había podido encontrar una forma buena de cerrar el trato, todas se pusieron a pesar

-Tengo una idea-decía Shena entusiasmada, después de haber pensado 5 min sin nada

-Sii dilo Shena-decía Ronda que se mantenía al tanto ya que ella no se le ocurrió nada

-Hay que unir las manos y decir algo para cerrar el trato-decía más de repente algo la puso triste-pero no se me ocurre que decir para cerrar el trato-decía apenada

-Mmm debe ser algo que lo haga oficial-decía Phobe

-Pero debe tener estilo-Decía Ronda

-Mas no debe ser aburrido-decía Shena

-Debe tener carácter-continuaba Helga

-Y debe ser Divertido-decía Nadine

-además de tener compañerismo- finalizo Lila

Todas se pusieron a pensar en que lo aria oficial pero con estilo, que no sea aburrido y con carácter y que a la vez sea divertido y que demuestre que están juntas… pasaron 3 min el camarero ya venía cuando.

-¡*NADA NOS DETENDRA*!- Gritaron la 6 al mismo tiempo que unían sus manos, luego se dieron cuenta que gritaron y se empezaron a reír de ellas mismas.

El camarero que venía a recoger las ordenes se asustó, y salto hacia atrás casi cayéndosele el menú era un joven de unos 24 años blanco, quemado, pelo rubio cafesoso y semi alto.

Llego con ellas, se sentía extraño las risas se detuvieron al ver que el veía 6 pares de ojos lo veían atentamente y curiosamente-Puedo tomar sus órdenes-el joven hablaba con un asentó algo mezclado como entre Francés y surfista de la zona al igual que tenía un modo de hablar muy estirado y elegante, todas se quedaron mirando preguntándose con la mirada quien había ganado.

-NOSOTRAS GANAMOS-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, lo cual las sorprendió y las hizo reír.

-Bueno ya enserio es obvio que ganamos Phobe y yo-decía Ronda de buen humor pues al parecer hoy había pasado algo.

-Ronda lo siento pero es claro que ganamos Nadine y yo-decía Lila feliz

-hey, hey alto paren ahí Shena y yo ganamos-decía Helga

-CLARO QUE NO, NOSOTRAS GANAMOS-dijeron de nuevo todas, riéndose de nuevo era nuevo y extraño hablar todas al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran conectado? ¿tal vez?...

-Mmm la verdad creo que todas ganamos-decía Phobe después de haber pedido- así que como todas ganamos nadie entrega dinero- decía con una sonrisa

-Todas asintieron-Me alegra tener un nuevo saludo-promesa-acuerdo-lazo con ustedes -decía Lila

-A mí también Lila pero solo di saludo y nosotras sabremos que es todo lo demás también-decía Nadine.

-Chicas-decía Ronda llamando la atención- quiero que prometamos algo hoy-decía sonriendo-una promesa de siempre apoyarnos, querernos, ser amigas, hermanas, compañeras, que jamás dudemos una de la otra ¿Qué les parece?

-Estoy contigo princesa-decía Helga viéndola-pero voy agregar cosas, de defendernos sin importar que, que cuando una de la otra nos necesite sin importar que estar ahí.

-de ser leales, de compartir nuestras cosas de abrimos-dijo Lila viendo a Helga y luego sonriendo-

-de estar juntas, vivir tristezas y felicidades-decía Phobe-en verdad de ser hermanas, una familia.

-Una fortaleza que cuando una se desmorone las demás estén-decía Shena.

-Que nadie nos separe, que nos soportemos, tratemos, platiquemos y unamos más. Todas Juntas decía Nadine-Hay que estar juntas chicas

Todas pusieron la mano y juntas dijeron su nueva frase: *NADA NOS DETENDRA* y así termina su pacto 6 amigas que se volvieron Hermanas, una hermandad que no se deshará.

Hola es mi primer Historia, desde ahora si alguien lee tranquilos ya voy en el cap. 5 y no lo voy a dejar, quiero hacer una historia de por lo menos 10, Muchas gracias a viviigeraldine ERES LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE ME PUBLICA *Gracias* es pero sigas leyendo, voy a cumpli 14 años quería publicar tan siquiera un chapter antes de mis 14, y ya lo hice ahora quiero que la historia interese si se les ocurre algo, me habisan y me hago de mas imaginación y lo pongo, gracias a los que lee, es pero que los que lee mi historia les guste y me lo hagan saber, cuídense y muchas gracias *viviigeraldine* y de una vez si lees te tengo que decir que me encanta tu historia es pero que sigas con ella, me diste animos y te agradezco…


	4. Cambios Significativos

Capítulo 4

Cambios significativos

Era el primer día en la Secundaria 118, para este día las 6 amigas-hermanas estaban en casa de Ronda se había pasado todas la vacaciones juntas y tuvieron una pyllamada para que el sig. Día se arreglaran todas juntas.

Ahora se contaban todo y como dijo la Dr. Bliss todo en casa de Helga mejoro sus padres la notan mucho más, ya tiene horarios para salir, su padre le regalo un celular mega avanzado y electrónico que todavía no sale ella le dijo que era mucho pero él dijo eres la Hija de Rey de lo Localizadores y ahora También Celulares ya que su imperio estuvo creciendo y ahora vende de todo, su madre le hacia sus tres comidas, el refrigerador siempre estaba lleno, tenían hasta helado y múltiples cereales a preferencia, todas las chicas ahora sabia de *Mantecado* y apoyaban a Helga y le decían que era tiempo de olvidarlos también hubo más confesiones, como Lila que dijo que su madre había muerto al tenerla, Phobe que dijo que extrañaba a su familiares en Japón, Ronda que a veces siente la presión de ser perfecta, Shena que confeso que le gusta Eugue, y Nadine que su padre creo que no esta bien que le guste tanto los insectos. Poco a poco se fueron diciendo sus secretos quien diría que una amistad creció tanto en un verano.

Ahora más que unidas se preparaban para el primer día en la secundaria estaban ansiosa se habían hecho un cambio de Look, todas a sus estilos per más femeninos y adolescentes se veían como unas señoritas.

Ronda ahora llevaba una blusa de tirantes roja y un pantalón negro ajustado, y unas zapatillas con tacón para verse más estilizada, su cabello ahora estaba hasta su hombros y flequillo de lado, con las pestañas ondulas y un labial rojo suave.

Lila con una blusa de tirantes floral verde con estampado de flores blancas y azules, con un pantalón ceñido pero no exagerado azul, con el cabello en una cola de caballo y unas zapatillas verdes con flores estampadas y brillo labial además de pestañas onduladas.

Nadine con una blusa de tirantes con espirales de naranja y rosa, y un pantalón jean pegado su cabello estaba suelto pero trenzado en forma de diadema llegaba hasta la cintura, con zapatillas rosas y un poco de labial y rubor.

Shena con el pelo suelto y sujetado de un lado por un prendedor en forma de mariposa morado, blusa de tirantes del mismo color con botones de adorno color blancos, pantalón blanco, labial lila, pestañas onduladas y unas zapatillas moradas cómodas.

Phobe con media cola de caballo su cabello hasta menos de media espalda, lentes más finos de color agua, blusa con mangas 3/4 celeste, pantalón ceñido sin exagerar azul marino, zapatillas con plataforma celestes, con un poco de brillo labial y rubor.

Helga sin su uniceja se la quitaron para que encontrara a alguien más, pelo suelto sin su moño ya que les conto su significado blusa rosa con mangas ¾ con corazones negros, con pantalón ceñido pero no exagerado negro, zapatillas rosas, con labial rosa y un poco de rubor para dar color.(habían estado trabajando en su carácter ahora es más abierta y no molesta)

Todas hicieron un plan juntas para ese año, ya sabían a qué equipos se meterían hicieron unos acuerdos para no se separen ya que la secundaria era más difícil y para seguir juntas y unirse más acordaron meterse a dos equipos con dos diferentes personas un taller lo escoges tú y el otro tu compañera y se meterían todas a un mismo equipo para pasar tiempo juntas.

Así que, quedo así:

Shena se metió con Nadine a fotografía - Y ella eligió ecología

Lila se metió con Phobe al club de ciencias – Y ella eligió Artes

Ronda se metió con Helga a Soccer – Y ella eligió cocina

Nadine se metió con Shena a ecología– Y eligió fotografía

Helga se metió con Lila a Artes– Y eligió Soccer

Phobe se metió con Ronda a cocina – Y eligió el club de ciencias

Y la actividad que harán juntas será ser porristas Helga en un principio no quiso pero la convencieron, y quedaron que serían populares pero no solo por ser caras bonitas sino por ser inteligentes y excelentes deportistas. Ese año serian la sensación.

Estaban listas llegaron a la Secundaria su primer día de clases, bajaron de la limosina de Ronda y todos se le quedaron viendo seis jóvenes adolescentes bastante hermosas se encaminaron se habían inscrito juntas y ya tenían sus horarios eran iguales excepto su horario con actividades que eran tan solo 3 días a ala semana, buscaron su aula y entraron justo al tocar el timbre el profesor todavía no llegaba y se pusieron a hablar se pusieron en la tercera y cuarta fila primero eran Nadine-Lila , Ronda-Phobe y hasta el último pero no hasta tras sino dos lugares adelante Shena-Helga, ella estaban hablando de meterse a la hora del almuerzo a sus actividades cuando vieron que en la quinta fila justo alado de Helga se había hecho una volita y no se dejaba ver nada.

-Se pararon al mismo tiempo haciéndose notar pues parecían sincronizadas, todos las veían embalsados por su belleza llegaron Helga y Shena y movieron a Harold que tapaba y lo vieron.

-Arnold-fue la primera en hablar Lila todas movieron la cabeza disimuladamente hacia Helga quien tenía los ojos abierto de la sorpresa pues pensaba que él jamás volvería.

-Arnold estaba paralizado pues se había ido tan solo un año y todo se veían realmente cambiados, se le quedo viendo a una rubia hermosa que él pensaba no conocía.

-Hay, hola chicas cómo están? Ya vieron quien regreso después de todo-decía Gerald-Viejo estas bien?-pregunto el moreno al ver que no respondía

-Sii Gerald hola chicas cómo están?-decía Arnold con una sonrisa-Hace mucho que no las veía, han cambiado mucho.

Arnold también había cambiado era más alto que Helga pero todavía un poco más bajo que Gerald, estaba bronceado por el sol, su pelo más largo lo llevaba hacia tras con unas puntas hacia delante haciendo ver con un aire tranquilo.

-Si lo sabemos pero tú también-decía Ronda- te ves mejor, la selva te dio un toque tostado

-Hola Arnold-decía Phobe-me alegro de que regresaras

Cuando Gerald vio a Phobe se quedó babeando con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de hecho todo el salón las veía así sobre todo a una rubia que ellos pensaban no conocían.

-Hola Phobe-decía Arnold-si yo también me alegro, mis padres extrañaban a los abuelos y querían que yo estudiara con mis amigos-decía con su clásica amabilidad.

Cuando Arnold cambio su dirección para ver a la rubia que se empezaba a incomodar pues más de la mitad de los jóvenes la veían, el profesor entro.

-Hola, creo que no nos conocemos, seré su profesor de planta, soy el profesor Maclay ahora hay que presentarnos.

Y así se fueron presentando.-Lila Sawyer-Ronda Wellington Lloyd-Gerald Johansen-Arnold Shortman-Harold Berman-Helga G. Pataki al llegar a este nombres todos abrieron los ojos porque si solo sus amigas que estuvieron para ver el cambio sabían que era ella, el profesor no lo noto y siguió. Todas sus amigas intercambiaron miradas cómplices al igual que una risa.

El día se estaba lleno rápido llego la hora del recreo, Helga, Lila, Shena, y Nadine se fueron a comprar su comida y Phobe y Ronda a encontrar una mesa Nadine y Helga les comprarían sus almuerzos.

-Aquí tienes Phobe le decía Helga sentándose a lado de su amiga quedando Shena, Lila, Helga en la orilla enfrente Phobe quien también estaba en la orilla y Ronda en medio y después Nadine.

De repente llegan Gerald y Arnold.

-Chicas nos podemos sentar?-pregunta Gerald en tono galante

-Claro Gerald, siéntense -decía una Phobe ruborizada-Como estuvieron sus vacaciones?

-bien me quede en el barrio-decía Gerald sentándose a lado de Phobe- y ustedes?

-Mmm Arnold no te vas a sentar-decía una incómoda Helga ya que Arnold solo estaba parado viéndola-Arnold-no le hacía caso-Cabeza de Balón!-dijo más alto haciendo que reaccione- ya siéntate-dice un poco enojada.

-Si lo siento He-Helga-decía un nervioso Arnold

-no importa y como están tus padres Arnold?-pregunta una curiosa Helga

-Am Helga- decía un desubicado Gerald

-Si Gerald?-pregunta en tono amable, lo cual sorprende a Arnold y Gerald.

-Desde cuando nos dices por nuestros nombres?-dice Gerald

-Oh querido es que Helga decidió cambiar y nosotras estuvimos ayudándola-decía una orgullosa Ronda pues lo habían logrado.

-Okey… entonces eso hicieron en sus vacaciones, cambiar a Helga?- pregunta Gerald enmarcando

una ceja.

-Sí y no- decía Lila- La ayudamos pero también nos fuimos todas juntas a Miami por dos semanas, nos unimos más y pasamos lo que quedaba de vacaciones juntas.

-Miami, genial-decía Arnold-me alegro que se hallan vuelto más unidas.

-Sii-decía Nadine- nos volvimos tan unidas que ya tenemos todo listo para no distanciarnos en la secundaria.

-Nadine, tiene razón hicimos planes para que estemos en dos clubes y un mismo club todas.

-Aaa, están seguras que no puede ser otro club?-preguntaba Helga con ojos de perrito mirando a Ronda.

-Helga, ya lo habíamos aclarado-decía Ronda mirando hacia otro lado ya que los enormes ojos azules convencían a cualquiera-todas nosotras nos meteremos a….

-Pero Ronda no quiero usar una mini falda-decía Helga enojada, y los chicos abrieron los ojos por lo que acababan de oír, además de atragantare un poco con su almuerzo…

-Mi-mi-ni fal…dasss- tartamudearon al unísono Gerald y Arnold

-Aa sii, seremos porristas-decía las 6 jóvenes al mismo tiempo

-PORRISTAS?!-dijeron de nuevo Gerald y Arnold.

-Dejen de hacer eso-decía Helga-si lo seremos, por mala suerte

-Vamos Helga, si tú eres la que va hacer aceptada más rápido-decía Shena

-Si es cierto tú eres la que nos ha estado enseñando-decía Ronda

-Como quiera, además solo les enseñe unas volteretas y pasos-decía Helga haciendo menos importante el hecho de saber hacer eso.

-Helga, todavía no nos has dicho donde aprendiste todo eso-decía Lila

-Sii Helga recuerda que entre nosotras ya no hay secretos-decía Ronda- jiji si nos dijiste lo de mantecado- decía con malicia

-Helga abrió los ojos y la vio de forma asesina, suspiro y dijo-está bien, mi hermana me metió a clases de baile, después yo decidí meterme a gimnasia…

-Bueno, además de que estuviste en ballet…-decía Phobe cuando Helga la interrumpe

-Phobe!-decía Helga-eso todavía no lo decía

-HElGA!-decía una gritona Lila

-Me vas a dejar sorda Lila-decía tocándose la oreja porque la señorita perfección le grito en pleno oído. Todos tenían lo ojos muy abiertos nadie se esperaría que Helga estuvo en Ballet

-Oh lo siento, me debiste de decir-decía Lila, Helga solo miraba a Phobe y Phobe le pedía disculpas a Helga con la mirada.

-Lila prometo decirte todo acerca de cuando estaba en ballet-decía Helga-pero ahora tenemos que inscribirnos en nuestros clubes.

-Helga tiene razón-decía Ronda levantándose-vamos luego no va a ver cupo, chico ustedes vienen?

-si claro nos meteremos a básquet- decía Gerald.

Todos separaron y fueron a las pizarras donde tenías que poner tu nombre.

-Ok chicas, ya lo teníamos planeado todas vallan poniendo su nombre en el de porristas y ponen su nombre en el club que eligieron junto a su compañera todas asintieron.

-Entonces solo te vas a meter a básquet?-preguntaba Helga a Arnold

-Sii, tal vez a Artes, pero no se estaría solo, no sabes quién se meterá?-decía Arnold

-Si de hecho-decía Helga- Lila y yo estaremos ahí-decía mientras apuntaba su nombre y el de Ronda en Soccer

-Oh, genial entonces estarás en soccer, porristas y artes- preguntaba Arnold un tanto sorprendido por en lo que Helga se metería.

-Sip, y tú en básquet y artes-decía Helga-Princesa ¿Cuándo son las audiciones para porristas?

-Nunca me dejaras de llamar así verdad?-decía Ronda resignada- Son…-abriendo lo ojos- MAÑANA!, Helga, chicas reunión de emergencia en el campo Gerald..-decía Ronda agitada

-Am de hecho Ronda… veras… es que jeje-decia una nerviosa Helga

-Helga no nos puedes fallar, recuerda que va en la promesa que hicimos-decía una molesta Ronda

-No claro, y-oo jamás les fa-lla-ría jiji, no es eso so-lo que…

-Ronda no podemos en el campo Gerald recuerda que hay muchas rocas y nos podemos herir

-Viejo las pruebas de básquet también son mañana y no hemos practicado nada-decía un Gerald preocupado.

-Chicas ya no podemos ir al gimnasio de la zona solo nos dejaban practicar porque estaban de vacaciones-decía Phobe muy preocupada

-Chicas recuerdan que me he estado mudando de casa- decía una cabizbaja Helga

-Sii Helga te estabas quedando con Phobe por eso-decía Lila

-Bueno es solo que mi nueva casa tiene un gimnasio bastante grande y…

-Genial Helga solo dinos en donde-decía Shena animada

-Am Helga-decía un apenado Arnold- también nos dejarías ir a nosotros?

-Si de hecho también tiene unas canchas de básquet- decía avergonzada Helga

-Oh entonces tu casa es muy grande-decía una Ronda maliciosa- donde es Helga? ¿Por qué no nos has dicho?

-Helga traga en seco- es solo que primero quería conocer mejor mi casa…

-Conocer mejor a que te refieres?-decía Gerald

-Es solo que, mejor vámonos. Cuando termine las clases les doy la dirección-decía Helga recuperando su actitud- princesa, te quieres ir en tu transporte o en el mío?

-Pues no creo que todos se puedan subir en la camioneta de tu padre- decía Ronda- así que…

-No sería en camioneta-responde Helga natural y una tanta maliciosa- seria en limosina, solo dime- sonriendo por la reacción de Ronda, la cual fue trastabillar jiji y casi caer pero Nadine la sujeto antes de caer.

-Helga Ge-decía Ronda cuando le tapó la boca Helga.

-Rayos nos les dije mi segundo nombre para que lo anden divulgando-decía Helga molesta

-Ge que?-decía un Gerald curioso porque jamás ha sabido el nombre de Helga

-Ronda quitándose la mano de Helga- Helga- y la miro fijamente

-Ok, ok nos vamos en mi transporte llamen a sus padres, díganles que van a casa de una amiga que vuelven a las 8 pm, así vemos una película en mi casa, y tranquila Ronda llegando entenderás- maliciosa porque sabía que la princesa se la pasaría pensando- como quiera te ibas enterar… Vamos llamen a sus casas

Todos sacaron sus teléfonos excepto Arnold…

-Am Gerald, después que llames me podrías prestar tu celular-preguntaba un avergonzado Arnold, pues todos tenían teléfono excepto el.

-Ten Arnold yo ya le avise a mis padres- le decía Helga dándole su teléfono que todavía no había salido, era blanco con gris, táctil grande y delgado, con miles de funciones.

-Gracias Helga- lo agarro le respondió su Mama y le dijeron que se cuidara mucho.

Toco el timbre entraron todos juntos, la verdad, que todos se intrigaron con la casa de Helga su curiosidad se notó ya que cada vez que tocaba la campana para cambio de hora le preguntaban por fin toco el último timbre y todos se fueron como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-Hey y Helga-pregunta Gerald cuando ve que Helga ya no está en su asiento

-Se abra escapado?- dice Nadine

-No chicas recuerden que Helga gano la maratón en Miami, es muy rápida –decía Shena pensando que solo volteaban y desaparecía.

-Si Pataki es horriblemente veloz- decía Ronda-

-Bueno por ser rápida no es mentirosa- decía Lila cuando de repente todo los celulares de las chicas suenan al mismo tiempo.

-BUSQUENME EN LA ESQUINA DE LA SECUNDARIA- dijeron al unísono las 5 jóvenes

-Vamos antes que nos abandone-decía Ronda caminando y saliendo del aula hacia la dirección de su amiga.

-No lo aria, oigan alguien sabe dónde es su casa-decía Shena- Phobe?-le pregunta mientras salen de la secundaria y van a la esquina.

-No, yo no sé nada. No me ha querido decir-decía Phobe pensativa ya tenía una idea de cómo iba ser su casa.-es muy raro-decía en un murmullo

-que es muy raro?-decía Gerald que iba a su lado y la escucho.

-A es solo, por lo que nos dijo Helga la casa de ver ser más grande que la de Ronda-decía Phobe viendo a Ronda que alza una ceja.

-Llegan a la esquina donde ven a Helga recargada y un joven de unos 20 años, pelo café y ojos miel, alto, un poco fornido y vestido formal, hablando con Helga amenamente, los dos estaban recados en una lujosa limosina plateada.

-Hola chicos-decía Helga levantándose igual que Esteban- Les presento a Esteban

-Hola, mucho gusto como les dijo la Sirita. Pataki me llamo Esteban y seré su chofer-decía de forma cortes Esteban –bueno entren por favor- les decía mientras abría la puerta.

Todos se quedaron mirando y se fueron metiendo la limosina por dentro era muy grande los asientos en forma eran en forma de rectángulos y eran de cuero.

-Señorita Pataki-decía Ronda enmarcando una ceja- tienes muchas cosas que explicar Helga.

-Helga no debes explicar-decía Shena

-Recuerda que no hay secreto entre nosotras-decía Lila

-Es hora de confesar Helga-decía Phobe

-Vamos me muero de curiosidad Helga-decía Nadine

-Sii Pataki habla-decía Gerald, Helga enmarco una ceja

-Helga, es muy extraño todo esto, nos podría decir-decía Arnold siempre amable

-Sí, si …-suspira divertida pues veía a sus amigos muriéndose de la curiosidad- Sabría que les tendría que decir, bueno todo empezó el año pasado, todos ustedes saben que mi padre es un tacaño verdad-todos asintieron con un poco de pena por su amiga-bueno, él decía que nuestra casa es muy pequeña, comenzó ahorrar, sus negocios crecieron, y ahora dejo de ser el rey de los localizadores y se convirtió en el rey de la electrónica, comenzó hacer más tratos con negociosos internacionales-decía Helga, mientras sus amigos la escuchaban atentamente -después de este verano mis padres no se creó que se hicieron responsables y querían darme un regalo y como me gustan mucho los deporte, pusieron gimnasia, canchas, y también un pequeño cine además de una enorme biblioteca y la piscina etc. esta genial-decía cuando veía a sus amigos impresionados y entusiasmado por lo que le acababa de contar-lo siento chicas por no haberles mencionado, pero en verdad quería conocer la casa bien pues…me he perdido-termino apenada-pero bueno ahora que lo saben podríamos divertirnos juntos.

-hubo muchos comentarios alegres pues ahora tenían un nuevo lugar donde entretenerse.

-Helga, tengo una pregunta- dijo Arnold

-Si Cabeza de balón?-decía Helga Feliz de que sus amigas no he oigan molestado con ella

-también nosotros estaremos invitados cuando haya reuniones…

-creo que-mira a Phobe que le está haciendo ojos de cachorrito a medio morir, suspira-si claro, entre más mejor, pero no les digan a los demás chicos sin mi consentimiento…

-Sii genial, entonces practicaremos, veremos películas y nos meteremos a la piscina…-decía un Gerald de gran humor al parecer la noticia le gusto

-O es pera ahí cabeza de cepillo, si, si y no… Ustedes no traen traje de baño a las chicas se los consigo rápido pero si Bob sabe que quiero trajes de baño para varones me mata…

-oye Helga tengo una duda-decía Lila

-Si Lila?-respondía Helga

-Entonces ahora eres rica?- preguntaba lo que todo habían pensado y querido preguntar…

-buueeeno mmm….-

-Señorita Pataki ya llegamos-Interrumpía y abría la puerta Esteban

Hola, gracias por leer es pero comentarios jaja puse el cap. 2,3,4 al mismo tiempo como dije ya los tenia solo que no sabia como ponerlo, la pag. Esta en Ingles y pues muy muy bilingüe pues la verdad noo… jiji bueno lamento si este cap. Estuvo largo pero en reslidad todo hasta la mitad del cap. 5 lo hice en un ataque de inspiración y uf que inspiración casi 30 pag. Creo que este es el mas lago de los cap. Que e puesto y quien sabe hasta de lo que voy a poner bueno eso ya depende de como ande mi imaginación, gracias a los que leen …


	5. La Casa de Helga

Capítulo 5 La Casa de Helga

-gracias Esteban pero deja de decirme así, esa es Olga solo dime Helga-decía Helga saliendo y atrás los demás

-Está bien *Helga*-decía el joven acentuando el Helga y guiñándole el ojo por lo cual Arnold se molestó y la agarro de la mano.

-Vamos a ver tu casa Helga-decía un Arnold queriendo alejarla lo más posible del muchacho mayor, dando lela vuelta a la limosina quedando enfrentes de la casa o ¿MANSION? Miraba atónito la mansión igual que sus amigos…

-Mmm… bueno bienvenidos a mi nueva casa-decía una incómoda Helga *y no por tener las manos entre lazadas con su amor de la infancia, sino porque nadie hablaba.

-¿casa? Helga esto es una mansión aún más grande que la mia- decia Ronda

-Sii mmm, bueno hay que entrar-decía Helga

Al momento de Entrar pudieron ver lo amplia y grande que era con pisos de marfil y paredes blanco y adornos negro además de muchos cuadros hermosos, y elegantes como la casa misma, también tenían unos jarrones antiguos, había un candelabro en medio de habitación todo era minuciosamente perfecto casi espantaba todo limpio.

-Vamos creo que… mmm si el gimnasio esta por allá- decía Helga señalado hacia el pasillo izquierdo

-Crees?-preguntaba Nadine

-Si como lo había dicho me pierdo un poco pero estoy segura que esta entre el salón de baile, y vidiojuegos-decia Helga- y no Gerald primero a practicar luego videojuegos-decía previniendo que el pelinegro preguntara ella ya sabia que le encantan los videojuegos tanto o más que ella.

-yo no dije nada-decía en tono de reproche Gerald mientras se cruzaba de brazos y caminaba por el grupo encabezado Helga y Arnold, cuando nota el pequeño detalle de sus manos, solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza, pues él sabía que ese beso que vio en San Lorenzo no era cualquier cosa.

-Mmm si aquí es-decía Helga victoriosa al encontrarse con su gimnasio..

El gimnasio era enorme partido en tres seccione uno eran una cancha roja y de madera color miel era hermosa, en medio de la cancha había un monitor para poner nombres y puntajes ,tenía gradas de color plateado con asientos rojos y respaldo y balones naranjas apilados sin muestra de desgasto, la siguiente sección era para ensañar rítmica sus colchonetas eran rosa fuerte, con agarraderas, para ponerte de cabeza, equilibrio, sus paredes blancas era pulcras, el otro salón era de futbol, el campo era piso de marfil en azul, sus porterías blancas y también tenía gradas pero en vez de rojo eran azules, sus balones eran blancos, con azul, cada una conectada por unas enormes puertas transparentes en la sección entre básquet y rítmica habían vestidores y baños uno para hombres y otro para chicas.

-oh, esto es increíble- decía Gerald

-Es gigante- Nadine

-es increíblemente gigante- decía Shena

-Les gusta?- pregunta Helga con una sonrisa

-Helga esto es enorme- decía Lila

- También muy elegante- decía Ronda

-Bueno, ahora vallamos a cambiarnos..-decía soltando la mano de Arnold y caminando hacia los vestidores

-En Helga dijiste, que no tenías ropa para nosotros- decía Arnold

-No yo dije que no tenía trajes de baño, pero deportivos si tengo solo abran un Locke y ahí estarán, vamos…

Y así se fueron a cambiar de hecho en los joker de las chicas tenían su nombre u traje deportivo eran exactamente igual, solo las talla y colores de sus leotardos eran diferentes pero sus pan tipo deportivo eran negros cada una con el color que la caracterizaba, Nadine-Naranja, Ronda-Rojo, Phobe-Azul, Helga-Rosa, Shena-Morado y Lila-Verde, todas e recogieron el cabello en una coleta, al salir los chicos estaban ahí sus uniformes rojos con números blancos y el apellido de la familia en la espalda; Gerald como era de esperarse eligió el 3 y Arnold tenía el numero 2…

Cada quien se fue a su lado estuvieron practicando media hora cuando:

-Señorita Pataki ya vino su nuevo instructor de francés y economía-decía una de las señoritas de limpiezas, tenía unos 20 años…

-Rayos, lo había olvidado le puedes decir que venga por favor- le decía a la joven castaña, era blanca de estatura media , ojos cafés con motitas verdes alrededor. Se llamaba Estefany

-Claro señorita Helga-decía la joven tratando de retirase pero Helga detuvo.

-A por cierto, me puedes decir Helga-le decía con una sonrisa

-Oh claro Helga- y se fue , con una sonrisa es su rostro.

-Instructor de francés y economía- pregunto alzando la ceja Ronda

-Pataki, no piensas ser como Lorenzo verdad?- le pregunto Gerald en modo de burla, pues el chico se la pasaba de aquí allá

-No, qué horror solo que Bob quiere que aprenda cosas para el futuro- decía Helga

-Helga, eso significa que tu….-decía Shena con los ojos abiertos, no se lo había imaginado

-Oye pero pensé que tu hermana….-Dijo Nadine, no queriendo terminar pues sabía que era un tema delicado.

-Lose, lose…- dijo suspirando- y la verdad no estoy muy segura, pero así parece, y mi hermana es actriz, mi papa se dio cuenta que yo me parezco más al de lo que él creía y pues con las cosas que quiere que aprenda….-decía Helga dejando la conclusión en el aire

-Eso no me lo imagine-decía Ronda- y bueno querida quien es tu instructor?

-Pues la verdad no lo conozco es un tal Alan Redmond-decía Helga encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia- mi papa conoce al suyo y creo que se hicieron tan buenos amigos que su hijo me va ayudar con francés y economía

-Alan Redmond- suspira soñadoramente Nadine- ese chico es un adonis

-Nadine tiene razón- decía Shena- es guapísimo

-y súper elegante- decía Ronda guiñándole un ojo a Helga

-Y dicen que es uno de los mejores en la academia Vermont- decía Phobe

Mientras que ellas decían todo esto, los dos niños solo se miraron y empezaron a murmurar

-¿Qué les pasa?- decía un Gerald celoso- solo es un niño

-Si lose-decía un Arnold igual o más celoso- es pera dijo Alan Redmond?

-Si yyy no me digas que tú también piensas que su sonrisa es encantadora y que tiene los ojos más azules que hallas visto en un niño- decía Gerald poniendo un tono soñador, pestañando excesivamente y con las manos juntas en la mejilla, imitando lo que las niñas estaban diciendo hablando de lo encantador que era Alan- no viejo tu no?!- y lo agarro de los hombros, y lo empezó a sacudir- en que estás pensando!- decía murmurando al casi hablar

-Gerald, Gerald- decía agarrando sus brazos ya que lo andaba zangoloteando, hasta que se logró librar de los brazos de sus amigos, volteo a ver a las chicas y vio que ni siquiera les estaban poniendo atención, rodo los ojos y luego miro a su amigo que esperaba una respuesta- No Gerald para mí su sonrisa es igual y sus ojos solo azules-decía en tono de molestia y su amigo suspiro riendo- lo decía porque lo conozco ¿no recuerdas?

-Oh, claro el niño de la cámara-decía Gerald

-exacto, cae bien tal vez le podamos pedir que posponga su clase- decía mientras su tono empezar a cambiar de uno diplomático a molesto-… con Helga y podamos seguir ensañando

-Me parece una bueno idea cabeza de balón-decía Helga, que junto a las chicas se acercaban

-Arnold, y de donde lo conoces?-decía Lila

-o pues…-y fue interrumpido con la llegada del famoso Alan Redmond…

**Nota de autora: Aquí está el capítulo 5 es corto jajá sigo teniendo el problema de no saber en dónde separar los capítulos ya estoy empezando el 6 vuelvo a decir no dejare la historia, gracias a "diana carolina" como se llama la historia **_**Lazos **_**quería que se unieran, jajá bueno no solo va a ver amistad, amor y celos abran :) , "Guest" Solo, te diré: Siempre que pueda- en el cap. 7 y 8 se verán mas levo hasta el 6 y pensado hasta el cap. 8 Gracias por publicar, es pero sigan leyendo mi historia…**

**Nota de autora 2: Ok lo siguiente que voy a decir va hacer muy infantil, jajá amo como se oye nota de "**_**autora" **_**Gracias a todos es pero que les guste la historia … **


	6. Alan Redmond

"Aclaraciones": Para que no se confundan….

"_Pensamientos"_

**Otro idioma**

(Traducción)

"_**(Recuerdos)"**_

Capítulo 6

_Alan Redmond_

Alan Redmond era un chico mayor por un año, era muy inteligente uno de los mejores de la academia Vermont, se vestía con camisas de vestir color celeste claro con pantalones de vestir negros, su cabello castaño oscuro era corto y peinado elegantemente hacia atrás, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como los de Helga pero en un tono agua, su sonrisa era brillante y sin ninguna imperfección, siempre con una cámara lista en su bolsillo, su padre un excéntrico millonario que tenía empresas de estudio cinematográfico que incluye diarios, televisión , franquicias deportivas y es el dueño de dinolandia.

-Disculpen-dice el chico llegando y deteniéndose en frente del grupo- Quien es la Señorita Pataki?

-Soy yo-dice la rubia-Hola mucho gusto, por favor dime Helga- le dice sonriendo y el chico nota lo linda que es, por lo cual sonríe.

-Un placer conocerla Helga- le dice agarrando su mano y besándola- yo soy Alan y seré tu tutor en francés y economía.

-Mmm- dice Arnold totalmente celoso aclarándose la garganta para hacerse notar y que Alan suelte la mano de Helga- Hola Alan no sé si aún me recuerdas?

-Alan se le queda viendo- por supuesto, hola Arnold hace mucho que no te veía me entere que encontraste a tus padres, me alegra mucho-le dice sonriendo encantadoramente mientras Shena y Nadine suspiran.

-Si así es-dice Arnold- pero te queríamos decir que si puedes suspender tus clases con Helga, ya que mañana tenemos pruebas y tenemos que practicar-decía Arnold usando su amabilidad

-Por supuesto- decía Alan- pero tengo que ver en qué nivel va Helga, si va muy bajo la siguiente clase tardara más- decía Alan quien miro a Helga mientras pensaba "_a mí no me molestaría para nada, es muy linda" _–Helga podría decir algo en francés claro si lo conoces- le decía con tono conciliador para hacerla sentir cómoda.

-Claro- decía Helga poniendo sus manos entre lazadas- , **Mais pas parfaitement, merci de m'avoir aidé à apprendre le français et l'économie française est sont, mais nous nous entendons**- le dice Helga con una sonrisa en un casi perfecto Francés solo el acento la delataba pero la pronunciación era perfecta- (Se francés, más no a la perfección, gracias por ayudarme aprender francés y economía es pero que nos llevemos bien)

-Alan se sorprendió pero entonces recuerda lo que dijo su padre antes de venir a la mansión Pataki _"que no te engañe, según lo que he oído y visto esa niña en verdad es muy lista"_ pues le había contado como convenció a su padre de que sus amigos vinieran, el desde antes estaba enterado pero quería conocerla su padre no era fácil, y para que alagara a alguien aunque fuera la palabra más insignificante era mucho, solo sonrió y le respondió- **excellente intervention, tout aurait à travailler sur l'accent et ne pas preucupes économie de ce que je vous vois comme très inteliginte et Lorenzo dit que vous êtes belle-** (hablas excelente, solo tendríamos que trabajar en el acento y de economía no te preucupes por lo que veo eres muy inteliginte y tal como dijo Lorenzo eres hermosa…)-dijo mientras observaba un lindo tono carmesí aparecer en las mejillas de Helga

**- merci beaucoup ... attendre Lorenzo, il a oublié la viennent également dans peu près deux heures de tutorat tegnologicas allemand et enseigner ainsi que de gérer mon temps****- **(muchas gracias... espera Lorenzo, se me olvido el también vendra solo que en unas dos horas más para la tutoría de Alemán y tegnologicas además de enseñarme como manejar mi tiempo)- dice esto poniéndose un mano en la cabeza**- ****J'avais oublié- **(se me había olvidado)

- **C'est une erreur commune, calme-**le decía Alan poniendo su mano en el hombre de Helga ya que parecía preocupada, Arnold junto con sus demás compañeros no entendían nada, pero estaba muy celoso "_quien se cree que es para tocar a mii Helga" "esperen no es mi Helga y es Alan mi viejo amigo y su nuevo tutor" _pensaba el cabeza de balón-( Es un error común, tranquila)- **Et vraiment heureux que Lorenzo à apprendre sur ce temps, mon anniversaire est venu juste pour vouloir obtenir votre alto- **(Y en verdad me alegro que Lorenzo este aprendiendo sobre su tiempo, en mi cumpleaños solo por querer llegar vino con su viola)- termina riendo un poco y continua- **et heureux que je pouvais changer l'alto pour la guitare-**( y también me alegro que pudiera cambiar la viola por la guitarra)- dice riéndose mientras Helga lo corea.

-Mmm, podrían explicar el chiste?- dice Arnold un poco enojado pero disimulándolo así solo Gerald e dio cuenta de su "enojo"

-No es nada- dijo Alan- su nivel es casi perfecto, solo el acento lo tendríamos que mejorar y ya pueden practicar, yo me voy- dice Alan intentando salir pero es detenido por Ronda

-Tranquilo querido, podrías quedarte solo tenemos que ensañar un poco más y luego jugaremos y veremos una película- dice Ronda mientras le guiña un ojo a Nadine y Shena, ellas no comprenden esta que Ronda con la mirada apunta a Helga y luego a Arnold. Mientras pensaba "_será un buen experimento"_

_-_Sii quédate un poco más así jugaremos y veremos la película todos juntos. Decía Nadine

-Vamos, si solo serán unas horas- decía Shena

-Sería una buena idea, anda Alan- dio sorpresivamente Gerald pensando "_vamos, eres muy obvio viejo, pero si no lo quieres admitir lo tendré que demostrar"- _Verdad viejo?- le pregunto a Arnold que estaba a su Izquierda, mientras lo veía desafiante y al mismo tiempo burlonamente pero con una sonrisa angelical de "ups yo no fui"…

_**Recuerdo:**_

"_(estaban en la secundaria, después del descanso era la hora de matemáticas, Gerald había notado su comportamiento hacia Helga y le parecía muy extraño entonces aprovechando que la maestra estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón le mando una nota "Arnold estaba alado izquierdo de Gerald")"_

"_(La nota decía: __**hey viejo, te noto muy extraño con Helga**__)"_

"_(Arnold le respondió: __**no pasa nada es que se ve muy distinta, es muy distinta**__)"_

"_(__**jajá viejo me alegra que sea eso, yo pensaba que te estaba gustando**__)"- cuando le pasa este papel Arnold solo se sonroja y abre mucho los ojos mas no sabe por qué, su mejor amigo nota todo excepto lo confundido que esta…_

"_(Gerald al ver que no le responde le manda otra nota: __**Viejo no puedo creerlo desde cuando te gusta Helga G. Pataki?!-**__dice su amigo entre burlón y asustado)"_

"_( Arnold le responde: __**No sé de qué me hablas solo es porque se ve distinta**__)"_

"_(__**Lo que tú digas Arnold…**__)" se lo da Arnold ese fue el último papel que se mandaron, Gerald solo podía pensar –"Eres un chico atrevido Arnold"-…_

_**Fin del recuerdo…**_

-Si claro que sii- decía Arnold fingiendo una sonrisa- quédate Alan será divertido

-Está bien chicos me han convencido, yo los veré practicar mientras hago una llamada luego me reuniré con ustedes chicos para jugar básquet- dice viendo sus uniformes y la pelota en la mano de Gerald.

-Claro viejo no hay problemas ven vamos Arnold a practicar- dice Gerald corriendo y atrás su mejor amigo que no lo deja de ver con una mirada asesina.

-Si Gerald- es lo último que acaban de oír las chicas que se encaminan hacia las colchonetas para seguir ensayando

-Cuando llegan Ronda es la primera en hablar- ahora si Pataki, nos tienes que decir que fue lo que estuvieron hablando- decía Ronda primero en tono autoritario y luego como una suplica

-Dinos por favor Helga-decía Lila amablemente y reprochándole a Ronda con la mirada

-Helga no nos dejes con la duda-decía Shena mientras Nadine asentía con la cabeza

-Por favor tenemos curiosidad- dice Ronda ansiosa de saber

-Princesa, chica le voy a decir pero no es nada interesante

-Solo dinos- dijo Nadine- por favor sii

-Está bien- dijo Helga- pero se los contare cuando volvamos a calentar, después de esa interrupción tendremos que comenzar de nuevo- dijo esto con una sonrisa maligna viendo como las chicas ponían cara de preocupación y daban un suspiro resignado, además de miradas temerosas, los ejercicios de Helga en verdad eran agotadores, sin embargo su curiosidad era mayor, así que todas asintieron mientras comenzaban y estiraban los brazos, para luego hacer lagartijas…

-Helga les conto después de media hora toda la plática, no era muy interesante pero se terminaron burlando…

-jajá en verdad a mi también me alegra que haiga cambiando la viola por la guitarra-decía Nadine riéndose.

-Imaginase a Lorenzo corriendo con la viola por las calles jajá –decía Ronda

-Pobre Lorenzo- decía Lila, pero inevitablemente riéndose

-Lose, pero bueno tan siquiera ya no toca la viola …-decía Helga hasta que escuchan una voz que les pone los pelo de punta

-Así que no te gusta la viola, eso lo podemos cambiar…- decía una voz algo profunda y elegante y con un raro tono de coquetería…

**Nota de autora: **es pero que le haya gustado, gracias a "Melumiadiaz"-"Guest" por tus comentarios es pero que sigas leyendo y te entiendo no soy muy bilingüe, pase todo un día de cifrando y rompiéndome la cabezota para poder subir el 2,3,4 cap. Es pero que le guste este cap. Tengo que decir que ya quiero estar en cap. 7 y 8 "suspenso" desde que comencé la historia ya lo tenía pensado :), si no le entienden o se confunden en alguna parte en lo de francés-traducción-pensamientos-recuerdo me avisan y yo lo aclaro en notas de autora…

**Nota de autora 2: **Voy a poner fecha a los capítulos 25 de Febrero del 2014… Gracias por leer, es pero les agrade mi historia si les gusta o tienen alguna duda me avisan


	7. Platica de chicas

_**Recuerdos o cosas importantes**_

"_Pensamientos"_

_Parte de Recuerdos_

_Reacciones en recuerdo_

*Para resaltar*

"Importante"

**Capítulo 7**

Platica de chicas

-Mhmm-era Helga queriendo recuperar compostura- Lo siento Lorenzo- dice sinceramente Helga mientras se levanta ya que tenían un pequeño descanso

-No sabíamos que vendrías- dijo avergonzada Nadine al igual que todas las presentes

- Lo sentimos Lorenzo- decía Lila, con un tono de culpabilidad

-No se preocupen chicas- decía Lorenzo viéndolas, pero luego su mirada fue hacia donde estaba Helga- y ¿quieres que te de este día libre?

-Helga lo mira contrariada, pero una idea llega a su cabeza- Alan te lo dijo ¿verdad?, no sabía que lo conocías

-Sí, su padre y mis padres se llevan muy bien- decía Lorenzo sonriéndole coquetamente- bueno Helga antes de irme tendría que ver tu nivel, si no nos tendremos que quedar la próxima vez más tiempo- " _en verdad es pero que no sepas nada de Alemán, así al menos te podre ver más"_

_-_Se nota que son amigos, él me dijo exactamente lo mismo- dice Helga mientras Lorenzo piensa _"oh al parecer no soy el único interesado en Helga, mi amigo ya ha de ver querido jugar mi estrategia mejor la cambio"_

_-_no es solo eso Helga, cuando eres tutor debes ser profesional y preguntar para saber en qué nivel están tus estudiantes, Alan es un buen tutor bueno…-_ "ya no podre tener la plática en otro idioma"_ – sabes Alemán? O entiendes como se usan y utilizan los aparatos electrónicos?- y su una pausa donde en la cara de Helga se asomó una sonrisa diabólica que trato de ocultar pero Lorenzo ya la había notado- y pues yo te ayudare a controlar tu tiempo- _"Al menos tengo a asegurado que la podre ver para ayudarla en su horario, lo que me ayuda ya que sabré donde esta y que hace"_ pensó mientras sonreía internamente y agradecía que sus padres se hicieran tan buenos amigos.

-La verdad Alemán no sé nada- dijo Helga sin un toque de pena "_L: siempre segura de sí misma, en verdad estoy enamorado, y es excelente que no sepa Alemán" _–y en los aparatos electrónicos pues la verdad me falta controlarlos y saber bien sus funciones- dijo mientras volvía asomar esa sonrisa diabólica, pero que solo Lorenzo veía y su amigas que estaban atrás de ellas no podían vislumbrar- así que me tendrías que ayudar con lo electrónico y con lo de la agenda te estaría muy agradecida si no me volveré loca- dice sonriendo *normal* como si esa sonrisa diabólica no hubiera existido jamás en su cara

-Está bien- dijo un poco confuso Lorenzo- la siguiente clase será doble, mañana en la secundaria haremos tu horario, y la tecnología lo veremos a ratos- dijo mirándola fijamente y una mirada de extrañes al finalizar la última oración- bueno señoritas, me voy ustedes sigan con su práctica las veré mañana en la secundaria- decía Lorenzo

Lila estaba abriendo apenas la boca para invitarlo a pasarla con ellos después de todo primero invitaron a Arnold y Gerlad, luego Alan ¿Por qué no Lorenzo?, lo malo fue que se quedó con las intenciones ya que se le habían adelantado y sorpresivamente había sido la misma dueña de mansión

-quédate Lorenzo, Arnold, Gerald y Alan están del otro lado jugando básquet- decía Helga sonriendo de lado ante las miradas extrañadas de sus amigas. Ok Helga había cambiado pero nunca invitaba a nadie sin tener su **razón- **todavía nos queda media hora de práctica, pero después de eso veremos una película y uno que otro juego- termino de decir Helga Lorenzo la miraba al principio la miraba sorprendido pero luego comprendiendo puso media sonrisa

-Si le preguntaban, o dudaban de que diría un no, el diría ¿Por qué?, Helga en verdad no le dio lugar a muchas replicas pero lo hizo sonar tan natural que parecía una invitación, claro con motivos escondidos, pero él estaba enamorado de ella y haría que ella se enamorara de el tal vez aceptaría pero sus cartas tenia, no por nada su padre le decía el próximo hombre de negocios-Está bien Helga, entonces voy con los chicos a practicar- se dirige hacia la puerta pero antes voltea y mira profundamente a Helga- por cierto hare que te guste la viola y si no siempre tengo mi guitarra- dice mientras le guiña un ojo y ve que Helga se sonroja y sonreí un poco lo cual sí que lo sorprendió pero lo hizo muy feliz y luego se va a la cancha con los chicos.

-El salón donde estaban las chicas se sumió en un profundo silencio hasta que por fin se escucharon las risas contenidas de todas las chicas excepto Helga que se sonrojo aún más mientras pensaba "_luego me las cobro"_ y aunque suene extraño Lorenzo no estaba incluido de hecho la hizo sonreír, que alguien se interesara en ella en modo sentimental la hacía sentir segura de una forma que nuca había estado y es que Helga siempre había tenido mucha seguridad pero por más que quisiera se sentía mal de ver a sus compañeras saliendo con chicos o viendo esa miradas enamoradas compartidas, o solo ver a un tímido chico viendo soñadoramente a la chica que el denominaba la *chica de sus sueños*, *mujer ideal*, *amor prometido* etc. Ella siempre soñó con ello, está bien se podría decir que no estaba enamorada de Lorenzo ni lo veía con esos ojos, pero vamos, no sabía si eran las hormonas de la adolescencia o que Lorenzo fuera mmm…

Lorenzo un chico guapo sin replica alguna, sonrisa despampánate y unos ojos grises llenos de vida que te inundaban cada vez que te veían, pelo negro como la noche, lo tenía semi corto siempre bien peinado y e elegante de nacimiento, camisa gris hasta los codos de vestir y un pantalón negro igual, sus zapato bien pulido y su portafolio por buena suerte al igual de su viola también se fue, sus padres tenia negocios internacionales y ahora se llevaban muy bien con la familia Pataki, Redmond y Wellington-Lloyd, en pocas palabra Lorenzo era guapo, despampánate, elegante de buena familia, y la quería.

Se sentía bien, tal vez lo podría considerar… tal vez. Se lo dejaría al destino, ya había intervenido demasiado en sentimientos como cuando escribió _**Arnold's Love Helga's **_ y lo borro cuando escucho a Ronda y Lila venir hacia donde ella estaba, así que en un acto por desesperación deseando que su más oscuro y preciado secreto nadie se enterara, cambio esas pequeñas palabras que significaban el mundo pero que después haría que su cabeza pasara malos ratos, así lo cambio _**Arnold's Love Lila's **_.

Si aprendió su error así que en vez de reclamarle o darle su ya merecido estate quieto le sonrió, sin replicar, sin maldecir, sin bajar ni subir su guardia, solo aceptando las vagas palabras de un indirecto _me gustas y are que yo te guste_…

Que tenia de malo eso, además había pasado sus vacaciones queriendo olvidar a Arnold y la verdad ahora que su familia estaba bien y tenía amigas en quien apoyarse no sentía la necesidad de estar alabando a Arnold en callejones oscuros o espiándolo constantemente, su pensamientos ya no giraban alrededor del chico cabeza de balón, y le gustaba ser independiente, por primera vez estaba viendo lo agradable de ser total y auténticamente autosuficiente, ella podía ser su propia musa y lo decía o gritaba no era egocentrismo ni querer ser el centro de atención no, ella estaba feliz, feliz de dejar de vivir acuestas de un recuerdo, porque desde ese primer día en que Helga vio a Arnold lo vio como una luz, pero era hora de ella ser su luz, lo necesitaba de verdad que si por fin sentía que estaba viviendo por ella y no por Arnold.

Por eso esa sonrisa no solo era un pequeño gesto de aprender sino un gesto de aceptar, el destino mueve hilos pero al final nosotros los podemos cortar, cuando ella viera necesario intervenir en el destino lo haría, dejaría la huella más grande que el destino ha visto pero hasta entonces ella iba vivir, porque si no hoy? Entonces cuándo? Estaba decidido vivir era lo que haría y lo disfrutaría con su familia, amigos y el destino "_ya sabrá el quien quiera cruzar"_

-Vio a sus amigas cada una de ellas había visto perfectamente ese cambio drástico pero pequeño todo reflejado en la pequeña pero más que significante sonrisa que le dio a Lorenzo- y entonces Helga desde cuando te gusta Lorenzo- pregunto Shena con una sonrisa de picardía al igual que sus otras compañeras

-tengo que admitir, Lorenzo tiene estilo es elegante, buen muchacho y de buena familia- decía Ronda- además de ser guapo, oh amiga me alegro que ya tengas ,mejores gustos

-Ronda, no deberías decir eso- decía una Lila moralista- todos tenemos diferentes gustos y así está bien

-lo dice la chica que le gusto el raro primo de Arnold, Arnie – dice Ronda mirándose las uñas y luego riendo de lado viendo un sonrojo de Lila- enserio Lila porque te gustaba era demasiado extraño.

-Lila, como una mujer de ciencia y estadísticas tengo que decir…-decía Phobe- que Arnie está en el nivel de extraños y tabús

-jajá- se escucha la risa de Helga- déjenla en paz, le gusta Arnie y qué?, es su gusto y lose princesa es muy extraño y como dice Phobe tabú, y Shena no me gusta se me hace guapo

-Oh, entonces le dejaras al destino no?- decía una acertada Nadine

-Si Nadine estas en lo correcto- decía Helga- ya e intervenido demasiado en los sentimientos

-Sí creo que aprendiste la lección-decía Lila que ya sabía la historias de _**Loves**_, cruzándose de brazos…

-Lila, en verdad lo siento- decía Helga

-Jiji, no te preocupes Helga, además solo fue una vaga ilusión Arnold realmente nunca me gusto-gusto-decía Lila con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero Arnie sii verdad Lila?- decía Shena

-Oh ya déjenla en paz chicas- decía Phobe- además a ti te gusta Eugue, no puedes decir mucho…

-Ni tu querida amiga, cabello métrico jajá- decía Ronda- oh, Helga me lo pegaste- decía viendo a Helga que se encogía de hombros pues no era su culpa- en fi, agradece a ese ventilador que hizo que se lo corte- decía riendo siendo seguida por sus amigas

-Oh Ronda, creo que olvidas algo- decía la dulce Lila, con tono inquisidor-todas nos dimos cuenta de las miraditas que les diste al nuevo Curly -(ya no usaba lentes, había crecido, su cabello ya no estaba en forma de hongo y llevaba ropa de marca y su actitud entre casanova y burlón)

-Ronda se sonrojo mas no poder haciendo que sus amigas rieran- jaa es cierto-dice Nadine- en Ciencia no podía dejar de verlo, casi te salen corazoncitos en los ojos

-Nadine no te burles a ti te gusta Peapod, además te recuerdo el otro año como estuviste para intercambiar pareas solo por estar **"más tiempo con el que sería tu futuro esposo" **jajá-decía mientras ahora Nadine se sonrojaba y ahora todas sus amigas se reían de ellas

-tan siquiera el que me gusta no tiene se le hacen moretones cada 5 minutos-decía Nadine a Shena que le gustaba el accidentado de Eugue

-Pues a mí no me gustas tos extraños con asma- decía Shena

-Brainy ya no tiene problemas de asma- decía Lila que le gustaba Brainy- por lo menos el mío, no tiene manía por dejar a los animales huir- decía Lila refiriéndose que Curly antes del cambio solía liberar a los animales del zoológico

-ya no lo hace-decía Ronda- tan siquiera el mío cambio, pero Gerald aun es pera que le crezca su cabello- decía Ronda en tono bromista medio burlón con un toque de enojo igual que todas

-no se ve mal con el pelo así- decía Phobe defendiendo a Gerald-tan siquiera el mío no corre de un lado a otro con su viola

-que no me gusta, es solo un tal vez- decía Helga refiriéndose a Lorenzo- y tiene guitarra, además no me gusta nadie, ni accidentados de mala suerte(Eugue), maniáticos por la libertad animal (Curly), lentes que solo reflejan solo el sol y nadie ve sus ojos (Peapod), ex asmáticos que por cierto también ex acosador (Brainy),de pelo más extravagante que Lady Gaga (Gerald), no me gusta nadie- decía Helga riéndose de sus amigas que después de unos momentos enojadas se rieron sabiendo que solo era una broma

-ni el *mantecado*- decía inocentemente Nadine

-Si Helga que piensas, tal vez no se derritió por ti, ya sabes se estuvo guardando- decía Shena con una risita

-prefiero al arrogante de la playa- decía Helga

-Era guapo-decía Phobe- jiji Helga debiste darle tu numero

-no, por qué? Parecía acosador si nos llamó al hotel-decía Helga

-por qué era guapo, vestía genial, tenía clase- decía Ronda enumerando- y dijiste que te subió los ánimos

-lose, pero nada más- decía Helga- tal vez algún día nos topemos quien sabe, déjalo al destino

-enserio nada de mantecado-decía Lila y Helga negó con la cabeza- Bueno ya hablamos de Lorenzo, Curly, Gerald, Eugue, Brainy,*mantecado*,Peapod, pero y Alan- decía Lila

-Alan qué?, es mi tutor, sé que seremos grandes amigos- decía Helga

-No viste, esa sonrisa que tedio, sabes que reconozco esa clase de sonrisas le gustas- decía Shena, mientras Helga negaba

-por supuesto que no- decía Helga

-hay Helga la mitad del salón y esta de octavo y noveno grado están a tus pies, porque no Alan Redmond- decía Nadine

-no lose, y si es así apuesto que de seguro ha de ser como el cabeza de balón un enamoradizo en potencia, no nos conocemos y si le guste solo por que cambie y ahora soy bonita, pues no me interesa saben que detesto ese tipo de personas- decía Helga siendo seguida por sus amigas que asentían con la cabeza

-es cierto esas personas no valen la pena aunque sean inteligentes y lindos, la arrogancia y vanidad es horrible- decía Phobe

-bueno tranquilas chicas tampoco hay que prejuzgar- decía Lila

-Lila, tiene razón no estamos apresurando, pero bueno Helga solo debes tratarlo más, hay que saber qué tipo de persona es- decía Shena

-Si no parece mala persona mmm…- decía Helga- Phobe, lo podría checar

-Claro, mañana tendremos los resultado-decía Phobe sacando su libreta- pero mientras tanto sean amable ¿sí? No hay que levantar sospechas

-Es pero que Arnold no se tan enamoradizo como antes- decía Nadine

-Sí, claro - decía Shena- no puedo creer que siempre le gusten chicas que al final resultan ser moscas muertas, sin ofender Lila tú no estás en ese grupo

-Lose Shena no te preocupes -decía Lila- en verdad yo también lo espero al final él se causa daña y también a otra

-tranquilas chicas, esperemos que el cabeza de balón deje sus viejas mañanas además de ser tan denso- dice en tono burlón, mientras las demás ríen

-Si quien diría, que Arnold que es listo fuera tan lento- decía Ronda

-todavía no lo creo jajá- decía Nadine- deberías ponerte fleco de lado Helga- decir haciendo reír a todas por (Cecil) el jamás pensó que su Cecil estuviera tan cerca

-Bueno chicas la verdad, Arnold es listo pero muy despistado- decía Phobe- se lo tendríamos que decía muy directamente para que se dé cuenta

-Bueno-decía Helga- tiene razón pero no es como si fuera un tonto

-claro que no, lo respetamos por ser quien es-decía Lila- pero ojala un día se dé cuenta de quienes son personas *buenas*-decía viendo a Helga- y malas para el…

-Sii Lila tiene razón es un ciego- decía Ronda- hay me duele todo- decía moviendo su brazo

-Helga ya vamos a cavar- decía Nadine con cara agonizante

-ya no puedo más, el cabello me duele- decía Shena dramatizando, mientras Helga reía

-Yo creo que si chicas, mañana nos aceptaran son muy buenas-decía Helga- bueno a cambiarnos

Decía mientras salían y se encontraban con una escena muy extraña, los chicos a mitad del pasillo que dirige a las canchas ,donde están los baños , peleándose, tan concentrados que no las veían

-Hey calmado, cabello extravagante- decía Alan a Gerald

-Siento si te ofendí señor arrogante que se fija en la belleza nada mas- decía Gerald

-Gerald, Alan dejen de pelear- decía Arnold

-Déjalos enamoradizo, están bromeando- decía Lorenzo

-Lo siento señor necesito un tele trasportador para estar en todos lados, no es bueno que peleen- decía Arnold a Lorenzo en broma pero con ironía

-Oh el señor respetado ha hablado no debemos de pelear- decía Gerald burlándose de su amigo

-tan siquiera, no me estoy muriendo porque me crezca que el cabello- decía Arnold

-tranquilos, ciego tiene razón no debemos de pelear pero el señor cabello métrico empezó-decía Alan burlándose de los dos

-A ahora habla el pre-juzgado, tranquilo todavía no tienen la condena- decía Lorenzo uniéndose a la pelea

-el elegante se hace notar y tu viola donde esta- decía Gerald

-o ya tranquilos señores arrogancia, pelo extravagante y el ocupadísimo que practicaba viola- decía Arnold más que burlón

-tan siquiera ya no toco la viola, tú sigues de enamoradizo- decía Lorenzo que fue el más afectado en la broma de Arnold- estabas con las babas mirando a Helga cuando no sabía quién era

-oh, así que las chicas tienen razón y eres un enamoradizo y yo que no lo pensé de ti ciego- dice Alan divertido negando con la cabeza

-oh se te olvida algo señor arrogante, tú también estabas así cuando viste a Helga…

-cabello métrico no es cierto es muy linda pero bueno la tengo que conocer más además te conozco hace 1 hora y yace que te gusta Phobe cuando le vas a decir ehh- decía Alan

-Ya no lo soporto, que no se dan cuenta que estamos aquí- decía Phobe que se puso roja y un poco enojada por lo que acababa de oír los chicos las vieron asustados sin saber qué hacer.

-que les pasa nos estuvieron espiando?- pregunta una indignada Ronda, queriendo saber si saben que le gusta Curly

-Los chicos se vieron entre si y no saben muy bien porque lo hicieron pero se señalaron entre si y se formó una "X" ya que estaban en forma de cuadro Lorenzo señalo a Arnold que lo señalo a él y Alan a Gerald y viceversa, mientras las chicas solo sonrieron macabramente mientras los chicos juraron ver un aura negra a su alrededor, mientras avanzaban viéndolos con ojos retadores y un poco asesinos.

-saben mi casa es muy grande, y me gustan ver deportes por que no corren en la pista de mini-autos,- decía Helga sus amigas se sorprendieron pero no cambiaron su actitud solo ensancharon su sonrisa y siguieron la idea de Helga

-Helga tiene razón por cada cosa que escucharon una vuelta completa-decía Ronda súper malasia queriendo vengarse y que aprendieran a no espiarlas

-así que desde cuando escucharon- decía aunque no sea creíble la dulce Lila con una cara de maldad nunca antes vista mientras que Gerald pensaba _"la maldad se pega, Pataki hiciste monstros"_

-Pues…. –estaba empezando Gerald

_**Recuerdo:**_

_Estaban en las canchas entrenando Arnold, Gerald y Alan ya llevaban un buen rato, se le hizo suficiente entrenamiento por un día así que iban por sus amigas estaba saliendo de la cancha y se encontraron con Lorenzo que caminaba hacia ellos._

_-Hola chicos, venia de hablar con las señoritas me dijeron que fuera con ustedes a jugar y luego veríamos una película- decía Lorenzo sonriendo de lado_

_-Hola Lorenzo, no te había visto hace dos semanas como estas- decía Alan_

_-Hey Lorenzo ya terminamos íbamos con las chicas a decirles si ya acabaron decía Gerald cuando escuchan muchas risas se miran y van hacia la puerta transparente se ponen a los lados cuando se miraron fue como un mutuo acuerdo de complicidad_

_-de que se estarán riendo pregunta Gerald a los que ahora son sus cómplices él estaba de un lado con Arnold y del otro lado estaban Lorenzo y Alan_

_-No tengo idea me acabo de ir- decía Lorenzo, mientras todos hacían silencio para oír bien lo que decían las chicas…_

_**La plática de las chicas….**_

_-Vio a sus amigas cada una de ellas había visto perfectamente ese cambio drástico pero pequeño todo reflejado en la pequeña pero más que significante sonrisa que le dio a Lorenzo- y entonces Helga desde cuando te gusta Lorenzo- pregunto Shena con una sonrisa de picardía al igual que sus otras compañeras_

_-__Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y miraron a Lorenzo que se sonrojaba pero tenía una sonrisa de añoranza, mientras que Alan y Arnold lo veían enojados y celoso, Gerlad se limitó a mirarlo confuso._

_-tengo que admitir, Lorenzo tiene estilo, es elegante, buen muchacho y de buena familia- decía Ronda- además de ser guapo, oh amiga me alegro que ya tengas ,mejores gustos_

_-Ante este comentario los chicos empezaron a ver a Lorenzo, como analizándolo ya que ellos jamás lo había visto así, Arnold solo piensa " Helga tiene mejores gustos que Lorenzo"" o eso espero" termina pensando_

_-Ronda, no deberías decir eso- decía una Lila moralista- todos tenemos diferentes gustos y así está bien_

_-lo dice la chica que le gusto el raro primo de Arnold, Arnie – dice Ronda mirándose las uñas y luego riendo de lado viendo un sonrojo de Lila- enserio Lila porque te gustaba era demasiado extraño._

_-__Alan solo los mira asentir mientras mira confuso a Lorenzo que le susurra: hace ruidos con la nariz, colecciona pelusas, lee los estiques del contenido de cualquier producto, cuenta bajillas etc. Es muy raro, sin ofender Arnold._

_-Dice mirando a Arnold que lo estaba viendo al igual que Gerald, -No hay problema Lorenzo es cierto mi primo es muy raro- dice Arnold, mientras otra vez se concentra en la plática igual que todos…_

_-Lila, como una mujer de ciencia y estadísticas tengo que decir…-decía Phobe- que Arnie está en el nivel de extraños y tabús_

_-jajá- se escucha la risa de Helga- déjenla en paz, le gusta Arnie y qué?, es su gusto y lose princesa es muy extraño y como dice Phobe tabú, y Shena no me gusta se me hace guapo_

_-Al terminar de decir eso, se nota la gigante sonrisa de Lorenzo tan siquiera tenía la oportunidad de enamorarla._

_-Oh, entonces le dejaras al destino no?- decía una acertada Nadine_

_-Si Nadine estas en lo correcto- decía Helga- ya he intervenido demasiado en los sentimientos_

_-Sí creo que aprendiste la lección-decía Lila que ya sabía la historias de __**Loves**__, cruzándose de brazos…_

_-Lila, en verdad lo siento- decía Helga_

_-Jiji, no te preocupes Helga, además solo fue una vaga ilusión Arnold realmente nunca me gusto-gusto-decía Lila con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Primero los chicos se miraron confusos y luego Gerald le puso una mano en el hombro de Gerald el negó y sonrió._

_-Pero Arnie sii verdad Lila?- decía Shena_

_-Oh ya déjenla en paz chicas- decía Phobe- además a ti te gusta Eugue, no puedes decir mucho…_

_-Ante esto los chicos solo se miraron y sonrieron pues sabían que Eugue estaba enamorado de Shena, Alan entendió y también sonrió_

_-Ni tu querida amiga, cabello métrico jajá- decía Ronda- oh, Helga me lo pegaste- decía viendo a Helga que se encogía de hombros pues no era su culpa- en fi, agradece a ese ventilador que hizo que se lo corte- decía riendo siendo seguida por sus amigas_

_-Gerald ante esto se sonroja y hace una sonrisa de enamorado luego su cerebro hace que continúe procesando la información y se agarra su cortado cabello, sus amigos que observaron esto solo se tapan la boca conteniendo las ganas de reír_

_-Oh Ronda, creo que olvidas algo- decía la dulce Lila, con tono inquisidor-todas nos dimos cuenta de las miraditas que les diste al nuevo Curly -(ya no usaba lentes, había crecido, su cabello ya no estaba en forma de hongo y llevaba ropa de marca y su actitud entre casanova y burlón)_

_-Todos se miraron, Alan estaba vez si sabía de quien hablaban lo había visto en las noticias liberando a los elefantes y pericos, luego de eso le pregunto a Lorenzo y ahora lo conocía, sonrieron con burla y felicidad Curly aunque quisiera demostrar que se había olvidado de Ronda seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella._

_-Ronda se sonrojo mas no poder haciendo que sus amigas rieran- jaa es cierto-dice Nadine- en Ciencia no podías dejar de verlo, casi te salen corazoncitos en los ojos_

_-Ahora la sonrisas eran más de burla, que de felicidad._

_-Nadine no te burles a ti te gusta Peapod, además te recuerdo el otro año como estuviste para intercambiar parejas solo por estar __**"más tiempo con el que sería tu futuro esposo" **__jajá-decía mientras ahora Nadine se sonrojaba y ahora todas sus amigas se reían de ellas_

_-__Los amigos solo soltaron una risita, muy baja para no ser escuchados._

_-tan siquiera el que me gusta no tiene se le hacen moretones cada 5 minutos-decía Nadine a Shena que le gustaba el accidentado de Eugue_

_-__Lorenzo, Arnold y Gerald solo asintieron mientras Alan sonreía._

_-Pues a mí no me gustas los extraños con asma- decía Shena_

_-__Los chicos se miraron confusos, Arnold, Gerald y Lorenzo tenían una idea mientras Alan solo esperaba la información pues casi no los conocía solo lo que Lorenzo decía._

_-Brainy ya no tiene problemas de asma- decía Lila que le gustaba Brainy- por lo menos el mío, no tiene manía por dejar a los animales huir- decía Lila refiriéndose que Curly antes del cambio solía liberar a los animales del zoológico_

_-__Los chicos se sorprendieron y luego se rieron por el último comentario de Helga._

_-ya no lo hace-decía Ronda- tan siquiera el mío cambio, pero Gerald aun es pera que le crezca su cabello- decía Ronda en tono bromista medio burlón con un toque de enojo igual que todas_

_-Los chicos vieron como Gerald abría los ojos y se volvía a tocar su cabellos, Arnold rio indicando que era verdad así que los demás lo siguieron, Gerald solo los miro entre apenado y asesinamente_

_-no se ve mal con el pelo así- decía Phobe defendiendo a Gerald-tan siquiera el mío no corre de un lado a otro con su viola_

_-Hey -dice Lorenzo- no les debiste decir- decía mientras Alan sonreía y les respondía-lo siento tan siquiera ya lo cambiaste por una guitarra- dice mientras lo mira mal pero luego sonríe y le dice Lorenzo a Gerald- te defiende muy buena señal Gerald- dice mientras Gerald se sonroja otra vez._

_-que no me gusta, es solo un tal vez- decía Helga refiriéndose a Lorenzo- y tiene guitarra, además no me gusta nadie, ni accidentados de mala suerte(Eugue), maniáticos por la libertad animal (Curly), lentes que solo reflejan solo el sol y nadie ve sus ojos (Peapod), ex asmáticos que por cierto también ex acosador (Brainy),de pelo más extravagante que Lady Gaga (Gerald), no me gusta nadie- decía Helga riéndose de sus amigas que después de unos momentos enojadas se rieron sabiendo que solo era una broma_

_-Los chicos no pudieron evitar reír, excepto Gerald que dejo de reír después de que le hagan dicho a su cabello más extravagante que Lady Gaga_

_-ni el *mantecado*- decía inocentemente Nadine_

_-Todo se miraron sin entender y poniendo aún más atención, o por lo manos los tres muchachos interesados en Helga._

_-Si Helga que piensas, tal vez no se derritió por ti, ya sabes se estuvo guardando- decía Shena con una risita_

_-prefiero al arrogante de la playa- decía Helga_

_-El arrogante de la playa dijeron en un murmullo los tres jóvenes interesados en Helga._

_-Era guapo-decía Phobe- jiji Helga debiste darle tu numero_

_-no, por qué? Parecía acosador si nos llamó al hotel-decía Helga_

_-por qué era guapo, vestía genial, tenía clase- decía Ronda enumerando- y dijiste que te hizo subió el animo_

_-Los tres chicos fruncieron el ceño mientras Gerald los miraba divertido._

_-lose, pero nada más- decía Helga- tal vez algún día nos topemos quien sabe, déjalo al destino_

_-enserio nada de mantecado-decía Lila y Helga negó con la cabeza- Bueno ya hablamos de Lorenzo, Curly, Gerald, Eugue, Brainy,*mantecado*,Peapod, pero y Alan- decía Lila_

_-Alan se preparaba mentalmente para esto, como hablaban se veía que iban a ser de broma pero sabía que tal vez irían su orgullo como Gerald._

_-Alan qué?, es mi tutor, sé que seremos grandes amigos- decía Helga_

_-"Amigos? Mmm bueno así comienza todo" pensaba Alan mientras Lorenzo y Arnold suspiraban internamente quitándose un peso de encima, por saber que Helga lo veía así._

_-No viste, esa sonrisa que tedio, sabes que reconozco esa clase de sonrisas le gustas- decía Shena, mientras Helga negaba_

_-oh creo que soy un poco obvio-se le escapo decir, mientras los tres chico lo miraban sorprendidos pero volvía a escuchar._

_-por supuesto que no- decía Helga_

_-hay Helga la mitad del salón y esta de octavo y noveno grado están a tus pies, porque no Alan Redmond- decía Nadine_

_-__"Tengo mucha competencia" pensaban al mismo tiempo los tres jóvenes y Gerald solo negaba con la cabeza._

_-no lose, y si es así apuesto que de seguro ha de ser como el cabeza de balón un enamoradizo en potencia, no nos conocemos y si le guste solo por que cambie y ahora soy bonita, pues no me interesa saben que detesto ese tipo de personas- decía Helga siendo seguida por sus amigas que asentían con la cabeza_

_-Alan abrió los ojos y pensó "eso sí que hirió mi orgullo, a mí no me gusta por eso por lo menos no del todo, sabiendo que mi padre dijo que era lista, me da curiosidad, pero bueno tendré que cambiar tu forma de verme. _

_Arnold se sentía peor su Helga le había dicho enamoradizo en potencia._

_-es cierto esas personas no valen la pena aunque sean inteligentes y lindos, la arrogancia y vanidad es horrible- decía Phobe_

_-bueno tranquilas chicas tampoco hay que prejuzgar- decía Lila_

_-Gracias alguien intercede -decía Alan_

_-Lila, tiene razón no estamos apresurando, pero bueno Helga solo debes tratarlo más, hay que saber qué tipo de persona es- decía Shena_

_-Si no parece mala persona mmm…- decía Helga- Phobe, lo podrías checar_

_-Claro, mañana tendremos los resultado-decía Phobe sacando su libreta- pero mientras tanto sean amable ¿sí? No hay que levantar sospechas_

_-Sospechas, de que habla y checa que?- decía Alan confundido_

_-A las chicas les gusta saber con quienes tratan, y Phobe anota las cosas de unas personas a tratar le gusta analizar, por eso cuando conocen a alguien nuevo Phobe lo analiza para definir quién es y si puede hacerle mal a sus amigas-decía Gerald_

_-Gerald como la conoces tanto- decía Arnold sorprendido igual que Alan y Lorenzo_

_-Un día tenía mucha curiosidad, dela libreta de Phobe, me dijo que solo procuraba analizar a las personas para saber quién era quien y si mentían respecto a su personalidad- tras esto Alan traga en seco, estaba literalmente en la mira._

_-Es pero que Arnold no se tan enamoradizo como antes- decía Nadine_

_-Sí, claro - decía Shena- no puedo creer que siempre le gusten chicas que al final resultan ser moscas muertas, sin ofender Lila tú no estás en ese grupo_

_-Lose Shena no te preocupes -decía Lila- en verdad yo también lo espero al final él se causa daño y también a otra_

_-Esto los deja realmente confundidos excepto Arnold, que cree entender esto y sonríe genuinamente._

_-tranquilas chicas, esperemos que el cabeza de balón deje sus viejas mañanas además de ser tan denso- dice en tono burlón, mientras las demás ríen_

_-después de esto Gerald, Alan y Lorenzo se ríen del denso de su amigo, mientras Arnold solo frunce las cejas._

_-Si quien diría, que Arnold que es listo fuera tan lento- decía Ronda_

_-todavía no lo creo jajá- decía Nadine- deberías ponerte fleco de lado Helga- decía haciendo reír a todas por (Cecil) el jamás pensó que su Cecil estuviera tan cerca_

_-Ahora sí, estaban seguros que jamás entenderían a las chicas…_

_-Bueno chicas la verdad, Arnold es listo pero muy despistado- decía Phobe- se lo tendríamos que decía muy directamente para que se dé cuenta_

_-Bueno-decía Helga- tiene razón pero no es como si fuera un tonto_

_-Arnold sonríe, cuando oye que Helga lo defiende, Lorenzo y Alan solo lo miran de reojos._

_-claro que no, lo respetamos por ser quien es-decía Lila- pero ojala un día se dé cuenta de quienes son personas *buenas*-decía viendo a Helga- y malas para el…_

_-Sii Lila tiene razón es un ciego- decía Ronda- hay me duele todo- decía moviendo su brazo_

_-Después se alejaron un poco de la puerta_

_-Helga ya vamos a cavar- decía Nadine con cara agonizante_

_-ya no puedo más, el cabello me duele- decía Shena dramatizando, mientras Helga reía _

_-Yo creo que si chicas, mañana nos aceptaran son muy buenas-decía Helga- bueno a cambiarnos_

_Los chicos se habían alejado y no oyeron…_

_-Entonces, señor arrogante verdad?-decía burlón Gerald y colorín colorado este cuento ha acabado?_

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

-Phobe?- decía Helga a su mejor amiga que estaba contando para ponerle a hacer su castigo por espiarlas.

-Ok, aquí está el resultado- decía Phobe mientras los chicos trataban de hacer su mejor cara de piedad pero se notaba que las chicas no lo iban a dejar escapar del castigo contando – con opiniones, gustos- dijo esto viendo a Gerald que solo le sonrió y ella se sonrojo, y prosiguió-y secretos dichos- dijo viendo a sus amigas y agarrando su libreta- y quitando información incompleta, el total de vuelta que harán los chicos es… diecisiete- dice con una sonrisa malévola viendo a los chicos.

-Ok ya oyeron a Phobe- dijo Helga entono autoritario y un tanto sombro que los asusto- Lorenzo cámbiate de ropa, en los baños abre un locker ahí hay ropa como la de Alan, Gerald y Arnold cámbiate rápido, te esperamos- decía Helga viéndolo Lorenzo le regalo una hermosa sonría saludo como soldado y se fue, sus amigas se le quedaron viendo y sonrió- dije tal vez – ante esto Alan y Arnold se pusieron alerta mientras pensaban que los tendrían que separar si el destino no quería ellos sí.

-Bueno, ahora nos deben prometer que no dirán nada- decía Ronda ansiosa de saber que guardarían sus secretos.

-si chicos no está bien espiar prometan que no dirán nada y jamás volverán a espiarnos-

-Lo prometemos- decía los tres chicos, pero solo por el secreto sabían que si volvían a ver una oportunidad así lo harían, más Gerald que se encontraba inmensamente feliz por saber que le gustaba a Phobe.

-Ya vine- dice Lorenzo con un traje para básquet pero que serviría para correr sus bien merecidas vueltas, le hicieron jurar y el hizo lo mismo que los otros tres, guardar los secretos pero no podía prometer lo otro sabía que si veía oportunidad lo haría con tal de entender bien a la rubia de sus sueños .

-Bueno es hora, de que aprendan- dice Helga en un tono más que peligroso, mientras la chicas vuelven a poner esa macabra sonrisa- vámonos tienen que correr sus bien merecidas diecisiete vueltas, jajá- ríe un poco junto sus amigas.

Mientras los chicos las miran asustados pero ya resignados a lo inevitable, se dieron una última mirada entre sí, viendo el miedo y resignación sonrieron de alguna forma les había servido y hasta se divirtieron, pero también sabían que tendrían que dar esas 17 vueltas porque si no las chicas los matarían se había quedado atrás las chicas solo les dieron una última mirada una entre burla y maliciosa ellos solo caminaron más rápido esperando que las vueltas pasaran lo más rápido posible, mientras su orgullo volvía a reducirse aún más…

**Nota de autora:**_"Melumiadiaz" jaja error común, lo seinto por no actualizar tan rápido como tiro al blanco, tengo problemas y no me había pasado escribiar hasta ayer y dije o no todavia no actualizopero bueno es pero que les guste, escribi mas esta vez no es solo el recuerdo puse mas cosas :) Por cierto si alguin noto como hablo de Lorenzo es por que :D me gusta jiji me gusta que un chico se pa como vestirse, Alan me cae bien pero no me gustan los castaños xD (y mi novio lo es :O es la excepción) Gerald amo como cuenta las historias uuhh jiji eso lo voy utilizar ;) pero no digo nada ya que este cap. No le deje mi clásico misterio… o duda? Bueno asi que no digo y dejo a quien lea esto la duda de como lo utilizare, Arnold adoro su amabilidad y como es además de que su físico no esta mal ojos verdes y rubio, pero Lorenzo *u* ojos grises me gusta mi abuilito los tenia :), es pero que les guste y nos aburra :) el próximo aahhh cap. Lo estado es perando desde que la historia se formo en mi cabeza, va estar buajaja jaja y por cierto vivan los animales libres! Aunque me alegra que ya no libere a los animales y que su peinado se fuera :D además de la viola, en fin que espero que les este gustando la historia sigan leyendo, cuídense :) _


	8. La pelicula

Capítulo 8

**La película**

Las chicas los habían obligado a correr vuelta tras vuelta, apenas y podían respirar. Después de diecisiete vueltas Alan, Gerald, Arnold y Lorenzo estaban más que cansados, todos acostados en el suelo mientras las chicas estaban sentados en las bancas viéndolos burlonas, todas tomando limonadas, y ellos todos empapados con el sudor, con la respiración agitada y rojos de tanto esfuerzo no tenían tan mala condición física pero con la enorme pista y diecisiete vueltas quedar cualquiera se cansa.

-oh vamos chicos no fue para tanto-dijo Nadine viéndolos burlona

-tu-respiro-no-respiro- corriste-respiro-diecisiete-respiro- vuueeltaas seeguuiidaas- decía Gerald que apenas y podía respirar, pues apenas y pararon cayeron en medio de la pista

-Gerald-respiro-tiene-respiro-razón-decía Lorenzo entrecortadamente como Gerald por el devastador esfuerzo físico

-no fue para tanto-dijo Shena-se merecían más por espiarnos

-bueno pero pudieron elegir otro castigo-dijo Arnold tirado boca abajo en el suelo-no necesariamente hacernos correr diecisiete vueltas en esta gran pista-dice Arnold que ya pudo regularizar su respiración

-tal vez tengas razón Arnold pero…-decía Helga-fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió, y así aprenderán a no espiarnos

-Shena y Helga tienen razón-decía Ronda- se merecían más por espiarnos, y este castigo fue lo mejor que pudimos pensar y así sabrán que no nos deben espiarnos

-ya les dijimos que no lo volveremos a hacer-decía Alan "_por lo menos si lo asemos, lo haremos con más cuidado"-_ya aprendimos la lección

-es pero-dice Helga- bueno váyanse a duchar nosotras jugaremos mientras tanto y luego veremos la película

-Los chicos se van a duchar, mientras las chicas se van a jugar en la sala de videojuegos que estaba ocupada con toda clase de juegos desde los clásicos tipo PacMan, los típicos juegos de Mario Bross, hasta los más nuevos videojuegos del mercado o incluso todavía no a la venta, eso de ser la hija del rey de los electrónicos tenía sus ventajas, se pusieron a jugar no eran fanáticas de los videojuegos en especial Ronda y Lila pero tenían que admitir que los juegos eran muy entretenidos, bueno eso solo lo pensaba Lila que fácilmente se acoplo mientras Ronda solo miraba lo que jugaba Nadine.

-Después de quince minutos los chicos llegaron, a Gerald le brillaron los ojos cuando vio la cantidad de videojuegos que había e inmediatamente se puso a jugar, mientras Alan y Lorenzo charlaban y jugaban con Shena y Lila, Arnold solo sonrió de forma sincera viendo como su mejor amigo pasaba de un juego a otro totalmente emocionado.

-Princesa, sé que no te gustan mucho los videojuegos-dice Helga viendo a Ronda que solo estaba parada viendo como todos se divertían mientras ella se aburría-por eso, y por estos casos mande a pedir esto para ti…

-Helga llevo a Ronda al otro lado del salón era enorme el salón de los videojuegos, lo que Helga le mostro a Ronda fue como un peinador rojo, con una pequeña y elegante silla color negro, el peinador tenía un control, era como un videojuego, en lugar de un espejo era una pantalla completa, donde solo se leía moda en letras grandes y rojas, mientras el fondo era un centro comercial.

-qué es esto?-preguntaba Ronda medio emocionada, medio confundida-lo mandaste a hacer para mi

-si princesa, sé que lo tuyo no son los videojuegos, así que mande a pedir esto-decía Helga mientras oprime un botón morado del "videojuego", se ve el menú, donde aparecen el juego que tenía las opciones de combinar ropa, descubrir cuál era ropa chanel de verdad o una copia, y confeccionar ropa con las tendencias actuales, todo el juego estaba conectado a internet así que solo una persona muy la moda y que le interesa saber combinar los atuendos más elegantes y modernos podría jugar, y ese alguien era Ronda una chica verdaderamente entregada a la moda.

-esto es…-dice Ronda-Grandiosoo!-dice gritando mientras abraza a Helga y todos las miran sonriendo-gracia Helga-dice Ronda separándose de Helga apenada pero con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad

-de nada Ronda-dice Helga sonriendo, y sorprendiendo a la misma porque nunca le decía por su nombre-en verdad me alegra que te guste-y se va jugar con Gerald que la llamaba para jugar una revancha, en un juego donde la rubia lo había pateado, metafóricamente venciéndolo por más de cien puntos

-después de dos horas jugando…

-pero chicos, no podemos jugar más-decía Gerald haciendo ojitos de perrito abandonado- todavía no he jugado con los juegos de allá-decía señalando más de la mitad del salón, mientras Helga, Alan, Ronda, Shena y Lorenzo suspiraban cansados, eso les había dicho Gerald hace ya más de media hora pero no lo podían despegar de los videojuegos por que ponía la primer excusa que se le venía a la cabeza como: "ya casi término", "oh, no puede ser se borró el puntaje y tengo que volver a jugar", "esperen tengo que descansar los pulgares, este juego de Mario Bross no se me escapa", "Si, si ya voy chicos", "hey, pero me faltan muchos juegos que jugar", etc…

-Gerald, vamos a ver la película-dice Phobe, viendo a Gerald un poco cansada

-pero Phobe, aun no termino de jugar-dice Gerald, queriendo continuar jugando

-amigo, vamos ya dejar ese juego-dice Arnold, que ya no se le hace divertido ver a su amigo como un niño en navidad, Arnold agarra el brazo de su mejor amigo para llevarlo a rastras

-pero …-decía Gerald siendo arrastrado por Arnold, mientras Helga los guiaba al cine de su mansión-no había termina, Arnold me hiciste perder la mayor puntuación

-Gerald, si quieres puedes venir cuando quieras a jugar-dice Helga, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Alan que no sabía que se llevaba mal con Gerald-claro tendrías que avisarme antes

-es enserio Helga?-pregunta Gerald mientras Helga asiente-gracias –dice una sonrisa sincera, y se pone a pensar que Helga realmente no es mala si no, en primer lugar no los hubiera dejado ir, pero los dejo, tal vez nunca lo fue y el hizo mal en prejuzgarla, tal vez su amigo tenía razón desde el principio y ella era buena pero no sabía cómo expresarse, no lo sabía él siempre pensó que era mala hasta cruel llego a pensar que era, pero ahora que el sentía que por fin veía a la persona debajo de la coraza, según decía su mejor amigo a la verdadera Helga G. Pataki

-bueno aquí es-decía Helga en frete de una puerta roja, donde Helga ingreso unos números en la parte derecha donde había un rectángulo invertido de color negro y la puerta se abrió automáticamente, nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero todas las puestas se abrían con clave, todas eran electrónicas, cuando entraron vieron un mini cine, una pantalla gigante, unos asiento negros con cinco filas de ocho asientos, además de ver dos puertas una enfrente de ellos pero cruzando la habitación y la otra cruzando la habitación de la izquierdo, la primera era para los alimentos y la segunda te dirigía a la cabina para poner la película.

-genial-dice Shena-y que película vamos a ver?

-oh, qué tal una de romance-dice Lila, mientras entre laza sus manos y las pone en su mejilla derecha de forma dulce

-sii, que tal Titanic?-dice Nadine-es sobre un amor trágico

-para nada-decía Helga un poco asqueada, era una romántica empedernida pero Titanic no le gustaba para nada, ni si quiera era romántica en su totalidad era pura pasión y rebeldía- en primer lugar él se muere-dice mientras unos miran hacia otro lado pues sí que él se muera hace que no tenga chiste su amor, todavía que la clase social no se lo permite un iceberg les quita el amor? ¡En serio¡ - en segundo para que una película romántica si nadie de aquí tiene novio o novia-sigue Helga mientras los más sensibles se sonrojan Lila, Phobe, Arnold, Gerald y Nadine, y tiene razón todos seguían estando en categoría de "solteros" o "disponibles", por qué nadie tenía novia o novio para ver la película y abrazarse cuando se envuelvan en una escena romántica- y en tercer lugar,…-todos se preparaban para la tercer cosa obvia que diría Helga- todos ya la hemos visto¡-dice viendo lo más obvio de la película, todos ya la habían visto- debe ser una película que nadie haiga visto y que sea de miedo-ya nadie replica nada, solo asienten con la cabeza, sabiendo que si siguen con cosas románticas Helga se iría por las ramas diciendo las cosas más obvias de la película y para ser honestos ya se sentían bastantes tontos para poner el nombre de otra película, así que viendo que nadie hablaba Helga pone una sonrisa traviesa que solo la nota Lorenzo que es el más atento- que tal el conjuro, mi papa y mi mama la vieron hace mucho pero no la pude ver y me contaron que tiene muy buena trama ¿Qué les parece?-dice fingiendo inocencia Helga que solo lo notaba Lorenzo que estaba muy atento, más atento que de costumbre viendo a Helga sospechosamente queriendo saber que pensaba hacer

-me parece bien-dice Ronda-jamás la eh visto pero dicen que da mucho terror-dice en tono medio asustado

-oh yo no creo poder soportarlo-dice Lila- me daría mucho miedo

-Lila tranquila, nosotros estamos aquí recuerda que es solo una película de miedo-dice Shena

-no Shena, no es solo una película, es una de las películas más terroríficas destacadas desde "_El exorcista"_, es verídica, ya está comprobado por las mismas victimas –dice Gerald temeroso, todo pensaban que iba a contar su clásica leyenda pero no, al parecer Gerald podía contar muchas leyendas pero las que estaban comprobadas que eran hechos verídicos parecían asustarlo.

-bueno, vamos a verla-decía Helga un poco confundida pues ella no se esperaba que Gerald no contara su clásica leyenda cuando había oportunidad-yo voy a ponerla, pero como no entiendo muy bien lo electrónico…-dice haciendo ojitos a Lorenzo, que solo le sonríe un poco sonrojado, mientras Alan y Arnold se mueren de los celos- Lorenzo, tu eres mi tutor en tecnología me ayudarías?-pregunta Helga entre fingida inocencia y coqueta

-claro Helga-dice Lorenzo por dos muy buenas razones, saber que tramaba y estar a solas con ella-sería un placer ayudarte, además soy tu tutor y si me necesitas siempre estaré-dice sinceramente solo que lo último no sonó a lo que solo un tutor quisiera ayudar

-gracias Lo…-decía Helga con una sonrisa pero la interrumpen

-_yo, los acompaño_-dicen al mismo tiempo Alan y Arnold que solo se miran un momento y luego ven como Helga pone una sonrisa nerviosa y Lorenzo se queda sin habla

-no chicos ustedes vallan por la comida sírvanse y luego nos vemos cuando empiece la película-dice Helga un poco nerviosa

-además tengo que ayudarle a Helga, así que le tengo que explicar algunas cosas para que entienda a la perfección-decía Lorenzo que busco la excusa más realista que pudiera utilizar

-si Lorenzo tiene razón me tiene que explicar-dice Helga un poco más tranquila

-oh, pero eso no importa-dice Arnold con una sonrisa socarrona- nosotros lo acompañamos verdad Alan

-si por su puesto-decía Alan con una sonrisa astuta- yo tampoco entiendo muy bien la tecnología, así que me ayudaría mucho que Lorenzo me explicara

-Lorenzo estaba a punto de seguir refutando pero Helga se le adelanto sorprendiendo a él y los otros chicos, los demás ya se había ido a servirse su comida sabían que iban a tardar y se resignaron-Esta bien vamos-dice una Helga resignada que conocía esas sonrisas nos los dejarían ir si ellos no iban, les hace una seña a sus amigos para que la sigan y Helga pone otra vez unos dígitos y su mano para ingresar, para meterse apartes con más autorización se necesitaba la huella de la familia, personal autorizado o amigos con la autorización.

-Los tres chicos la siguieron en un silencio algo incómodo, cuando llegaron no se sorprendieron de que fuera gigante además que había muchos estantes, todos llenos con películas, estaban clasificadas, con clásicas, de romance que tenía entre comillas con la letra de Helga un ("cursi"), terror, comedia y acción.

-Helga si tenías tantas películas por que querías necesariamente de terror-decía Arnold viendo casi una tienda para películas, solo que era privada y de mejor calidad

-si, por que "el conjuro" eh, nadie la ha visto, pero de terror-dice Alan- a menos que quieras que alguien te abrase- dice Alan inocente mientras le sonríe con picardía y hace sonrojar a Helga

-No para nada-decía Helga desviando la mirada, mientras Arnold y Lorenzo se ponían celosos-yo quería venir aquí **sola **-remarca la palabra- con Lorenzo-dice haciendo que Lorenzo la mire con curiosidad, mientras los otros dos pensaban en el doble sentido y se enojaban- pero ustedes a fuerzas querían venir así que…-dice Helga que levanta los hombros y va al estante de terror y pone la película "el conjuro", lo pone en el proyector y se le queda viendo-está bien, Lorenzo ya estaba en el plan pero ustedes…-dice señalando a Arnold y Alan que están más que confundidos Lorenzo solo es pera para saber que tramaba- no estaban pero como ustedes querían venir-se encoge de hombros y pone una sonrisa de travesura más que linda y un poco coqueta que hace sonrojar a los tres que la miran embobados-serán parte de él ,yo les quiero hacer una broma-dice mirándoles con sus grandes ojos azules, como suplicando y ellos que están hipnotizados solo asienten haciendo que otra vez vuelva la sonrisa traviesa-ok el plan es este….

-pero Helga eso los va a molestar-dice Arnold siempre considerado- además no quiero delatar a mi amigo pero, ya varias veces íbamos a ver la película pero Gerald siempre ponía excusas

-por favor Arnold será divertido-dice Alan- no tiene nada de malo

-Alan tiene razón, solo es una travesura-dice Lorenzo, que por fin sabe lo que quería

-anda Arnold será divertido-dice Helga acercándose a él con las manos juntas en modo de súplica-sii, por fis hace cuanto no participas en una broma inocente- esto hace pensar a Arnold que pone una sonrisa entre divertida y burlona

-desde el día de los inocentes-dice con esa sonrisa burlona y divertida

-bueno pero al final nos divertimos no?-dice Helga que desvía la mirada, mientras se rasca el brazo izquierdo con nerviosismo

-tienes razón, solo es pero que no se enojen-dice mirándola con preocupación

-solo es una pequeña broma Arnold-dice Helga-tal vez se enojen un poco, pero te aseguro que luego los hará reír-dice sonriéndole

-bueno vamos-decía Alan- luego pueden sospechar

-si vamos-dice Lorenzo-solo esperemos que no se enojen

-Se fueron hacia la sala del cine la película todavía no iniciaba, fueron por su comida cada uno con sus palomitas mediana, soda y el que se le antojaba, hot dog, nachos y hasta dulces había, se sentaron en la segunda fila, para no levantar sospechas sus amigos estaban en la tercera y la segunda esparcidos; Ronda y Nadine en la segunda, alado de Lorenzo, luego Alan, Helga y Arnold a cada lado había un espacio vacío.

-En la tercera fila estaban Gerald, Phobe a lado de él y ella alado de Lila que estaba queriendo hiperventilarse, al lado de ella Shena a cada lado tenían dos lugares de espacios vacíos… Todos estaban sentados de izquierda a derecha.

-La película de terror empezó, y como tal las reacciones comunes se vieron, el suspenso los asustaban, cada sonido fuera del silencio los hacia saltar, los hechos de la película de por si asustaban, el comentario de Gerald resonaba en su cabeza como esa película estaba basada en hechos reales, cada vez que lo pensaban se les erizaba la piel, Lila estaba abrazada a Shena enterrándole las uñas de por si a Shena le daba miedo la película pero a cada reacción de Lila ella se asustaba más, Phobe estaba abrazada a un Gerald que la abrazaba aún más fuerte de lo que la chica lo quería, los dos chicos sonrojados y asustados sobre todo el moreno que no la soltaba ni para comer su comida en su totalidad intacta, debajo de ellos Nadine y Ronda abrazadas viendo atentas la película de terror que no se podrían sacar de la mente por varios días, Alan solo agarraba las palomitas como si se le fuera la vida viendo atento la película mientras pensaba un pensamiento que Lorenzo y todos los presentes compartían, se harían fóbicos a los aplausos, la película ya casi terminaba a todos les había dado miedo, Helga era la menos asustada solo la veía pero no gritaba ni abrazaba a las personas por el susto solo veía la película de repente saltando por las cosas inesperadas o cuando se ponía inmersa en la película ,Arnold en una parte de la película pensó que en verdad tardaría en visitar a su árbol favorito sin ver hacia las ramas sin asustarse también pensó que no bajaría a su sótano por un muy buen tiempo al igual que la mitad del grupo o mejor dicho todos que por cierto ya estaban pensando en que hacer para no volver a ver a su armario.

-La película ya estaba terminando cuando todos apenas y si podían tranquilizar, la película se acabó y la pantalla se puso en blanco lo que los dejo un poco confundidos, se pararon lentamente el susto todavía no se pasaba, así que estaban estáticos hasta que en la pantalla apareció con letras rojas que parecían estar sobre la imagen escritas por sangre **"Voy por ustedes" **todos se miraban asustados sin poder moverse por la impresión, los que ya sabían también se asustaron ya que Helga no había especificado que era lo que tenía el video de broma, después de que las letras se escribieran en la pantalla unas cruces negras invertidas, siete en total se vieron alrededor de las letras, luego se vio el cuarto de Andrea la hermana mayor, la imagen está enfocada en el armario, de repente se ve a un niño saliendo de él, lento como si tuviera miedo se podía ver temeroso- todos se empezaron a asustar eso no era normal, fueron hacia la salida pero estas ya estaban cerradas y no podían salir las tres puestas estaban cerradas- se pusieron a gritar la histeria se estaba desatando, sobretodo Gerald y Lila, cada vez más y más que el niño abría en su totalidad la puerta de su armario- ya la había abierto con una lentitud que te erizaba la piel el niño los veía con el miedo grabado en cada una de sus facciones y negaba con la cabeza, se volteaba y veía arriba del armario- todos los chicos estaban con el corazón a mil por hora, sus respiraciones empezaban a ser irregulares por todo el miedo que tenían- el niño solo desaparecía, pero de repente aparecía la bruja Bathsheba arriba del armario con una mirada sombría mientras sonreía siniestra mente – ellos solo se abrazaban estaban al punto de desmayarse por tanto miedo- ella solo los observaba y se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca dando señal al silencio-todos dejaron de gritar y un silencio sepulcral se hizo- ella ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha viéndolos con una burla macabra y una sonrisa que te hacía pensar lo peor…

-De repente, quito sus dedos de sus labios. Y desapareció, la pantalla se puso roja por completo, mientras todos gritaban de terror, ya habían intentado pedir ayuda pero viendo la enorme mansión sabían que nadie oiría sus gritos de desesperación y miedo mismos.

-Todos se pusieron en una es quina, ya suponiendo que nadie vendría y que si esa cosa vendría se tendrían que defenderse, oyeron algo que los espanto aún más que nada un aplauso se escuchó en la esquina de enfrente, todos tenían impreso el suspenso y terror en sus rostros, abrazándose los unos a los otros los chicos delante de las chicas, oyeron un segundo aplauso a mitad de la sala de cine, cada vez se encogían y aplastaba más en la es quina, oyeron un tercer aplauso justo enfrente de ellos todos gritaron, pero no solo eso la pantalla de que estaba en rojo, mostraba ahora el sótano de la casa una rápida imagen apareció, la bruja se acerba, se puso en negro los chicos ya no podían respirar de tan asustados que estaban se escuchó un grito desbastador en la imagen solo se ve a la bruja enfrente a la pantalla viéndolos con la más cruel mirada mientras gritaba.

-Todos gritaron, más que en lo que toda su vida lo hicieron las luces se encendieron y la pantalla se puso en negro, todo volvió a la normalidad, lo único que no encajaba era que la sala era un desastre con toda la comida tirada y las caras de puro terror.

- Helga se, separo del grupo, y cambio su cara a una de burla lo que enojo a todos quienes no lo sabían, mientras los otros no se esperaban que fuera tan espeluznante- jajá debieron ver su cara-dice con burla- en verdad lo siento no pensé que se asustaran tanto...-decía hasta que una Ronda furiosa al igual que todos los que no sabían de la broma

-HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI!-dice Ronda que no se contiene en decir su secreto segundo nombre- no puedo creer lo que nos hiciste te…-se calla al ver la cara de horror que Helga puso, ella solo veía atrás de sus amigos

-que tienes, Helga?-pregunta una Lila enojada pero preocupada por su amiga, ella solo da un paso hacia atrás y señalo a las espaldas de ellos, ellos pensaron que quizás sería otra broma pero al ver la cara de Helga tan asustada y retrocediendo decidieron voltear.

-Lo que vieron los dejo realmente asustados además de congelarse a la vez que sus corazones daban un brinco la bruja Bathsheba estaba frente a ellos sonriéndoles siniestramente y con una maldad en los ojos que les dejo la piel erizada si pensaban que antes estaban asustado no tenían ni idea de lo que era el miedo mismo, ella solo puso su dedo en la boca, los rodeo hasta Helga la miro con tal maldad que tuvo que retroceder esa mirada en verdad la intimidaba y el miedo que sentía hacía temblar por completo su cuerpo.

-se apagaron las luces, todo gritaron pero un grito fue el que más los asusto uno que contenía desesperación mientras se oía un risa cruel, y luego un golpe las luces se prendieron y Helga ya no estaba todos la buscaron con sus miradas se oyó como todas las puertas se abrían, empezaron a buscar a Helga, Phobe la encontró y grito.

-Helga estaba tirada en el suelo debajo de los asientos de la tercer fila con una expresión de terror- Helga! Que paso no era toda una broma-dice Phobe más que preocupada por su amiga

-Estas bien que paso!-grita Ronda, que al igual que todos corren al ver el estado de la chica

-no se supone que solo era una broma-dice Alan al que los que no sabían que él también estaba en eso solo lo miran reprobatoriamente pero vuelve la atención a su amiga que se ve muy afectada

-Nnno, te- tenn-go i-dea –dice tartamudeando Helga- no sé lo que paso era solo una broma

-Helga, pero estas bien?-decía Arnold preocupado por Helga

-claro es solo que…-muestra que en sus manos hay una especia de cajita musical, por lo que todos se atragantan viendo que es el mismo espejo de la película- esto me lo dio el al salvarme-dice Helga que solo desvía la mirada de sus amigos

-quien te salvo y de que!?- pregunta estupefacta Lila

-de ella, la bruja-dice Helga dejándolos sorprendidos -vamos –señala hacia la cabina- tenemos que descubrir que paso en realidad

-estoy de acurdo-decía Ronda- pero después hay que olvidar todo…-dice con el asentimiento de todos

-Phobe le da la mano a Helga y se van hacia la cabina el silencio era de suspenso nadie sabía en verdad que esperar, cuando llegaron Lorenzo puso la grabación (de las cintas de seguridad) en una televisión mediana para ver los que en realidad paso le adelantaron a donde fue la luz por buena suerte la cámara era infrarroja, lo que vieron los dejo asombrados, llegaron a pensar que fue su imaginación o que seguía siendo parte de la broma pero ahora todos estaba en silencio viendo como en la oscuridad la bruja intentaba agarrar a Helga pero un niño le agarraba la mano, lo que hace que la bruja suelta una cruel risa y el niño la hacía esconder de bajado de los asientos mientras le daba la caja musical, se pudo ver como el niño le sonreía en una mezcla de tristeza y optimismo, para que Helga no se asustara tanto, el niño la dejaba escondida y con una velocidad increíble golpea a la bruja que desaparecía en una luz oscura mientras el niño los veía solo un segundo antes de desvanecerse en una luz grisácea, se miraron Helga aún tenía en las manos la caja musical.

-Hay que olvidarlo-dice Gerald temblando del miedo de descubrir que no era del todo una broma

-Gerald tiene razón- dice Lila- nadie nos creará y será lo mejor

-sí, tienen razón esto no se explica bien-decía Phobe

-y que haremos con la grabación y la caja que le dieron a Helga-dice Nadine, todavía aterrada como todos

-la grabación pueden destruirla pero la caja me la quedo-dice Helga sorprendiéndolos mucho- sé que suena raro pero no puedo deshacerme de ella, solo la guardare pero olvidaremos este asunto sí

-Está bien Helga-dice Arnold- si el niño te la dio es por algo, pero si algo así vuelve a pasar nos tendrás que avisar-dice Arnold seriamente

-si Arnold, ahora dejare esto aquí, vámonos de aquí ya-dice Helga en tono autoritario queriendo olvidarlo más sabe que jamás podrá borrar lo que ha visto

-si vámonos-dice Lorenzo que se pone rápidamente de pie y se acerca a Helga- si necesitas algo Helga aquí estamos, no te preocupes si-dice sonriéndole mientras Helga asiente todos salen del salón

-Alan va caminando al lado de Helga- sabes tal vez nunca lo podamos olvidar, pero no significa que nos tenga que traumar, tranquila creo que ya aprendimos la lección-dice suavemente Alan para ayudar a la chica que aunque se hacía fuerte se le veía muy afectada y esto le preocupaba casi no la conocía pero se veía que era una persona muy buena

-si tienes razón-dice dándole una sonrisa que lo tranquilaza-jugar con eso, no es bueno además de que nunca sales limpio de eso-dice Helga suspirando- es pero no vuelva a suceder

-tranquila solo ya no juegues con todo lo que tenga que ver con eso-dice Alan mientras le pone una mano en su hombro- y si vuelve a ocurrir dinos, por favor, recuerda que no estás sola en esto- dice reconfortando a Helga

-Gracias Alan- dice con una linda sonrisa que lo hace sonrojar, Alan que ve esto solo se le queda viendo

-Después de esto todos se va yendo uno por uno-Helga segura que no quieres que me quede a dormir-dice Phobe que se iba a ir con Gerald pero que estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amiga

-tranquila Phobe, mis padres llegan en una hora, no voy estar sola-dice Helga sonriendo haciendo sentir mejor a su mejor amiga

-está bien-decía Phobe- nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa me llamas por teléfono, está bien-dice Phobe lo último en una orden

-está bien Phobe, gracias por preocuparte por mí, y te llamare si me pasa algo nos vemos mañana cuídate-Helga abraza a Phobe y la despide junto a Gerald, solo quedaba Arnold, quien por el todavía no llegaban

-Y cómo has estado Helga?-dice Arnold queriendo poner un tema que no sea lo ocurrido hace rato-desde las vacaciones no hablamos

-he estado muy bien Arnold-dice Helga sonriéndole agradecida de no poner el tema de hace rato ya estaba suficiente revuelta su cabeza para seguir revolviéndola más- como viste mi vida a cambiada para mejor en todos los aspectos, amigos, familia, me he podido abrir más…

-si me he dado cuenta-dice Arnold-siento que estoy viendo a la verdadera Helga "Geraldine" Pataki-dice poniendo un énfasis especial en su segundo nombre que ahora sabia- ¿Por qué jamás habías dicho tu segundo nombre?- pregunta con genuina curiosidad

-nunca me ha gustado el nombre-dice Helga- no es como si fuera el nombre más bonito del mundo-dice con un poco de sarcasmo

-para mí es un nombre sumamente hermoso-decía Arnold a Helga que se sonrojaba

-lo dices por Gerlad es tu amigo y es el nombre en femenino-dice en un murmullo

-no solo eso, tu nombre es hermoso porque es tuyo Helga-dice viéndola con intensidad- en verdad no solo tu nombre es hermoso si no que…-dice Arnold siendo interrumpido por Estefany

-Ya llegaron por el joven Arnold-dice viéndolos mientras ellos asienten y Arnold se sonroja a más no poder por lo que estuvo a punto de decir

-bueno Arnold, me alegro de que verte de nuevo-dice Helga con una sonrisa mientras se sonroja un poco- te extrañe, realmente te extrañe cabeza de balón- Arnold no lo puede evitar hace mucho que no la veía y ahora por primera vez que regreso le dijo por su apodo favorito

-Arnold la abrazo y Helga no pudo contra eso sonrojada lo abrazo igual, Arnold se sorprendió ella siempre lo quitaba era la primera vez que le correspondía un abrazo, el también con rubor en las mejillas le dijo en el oído, porque se tuvo que agachar un poco pues era más alto que ella- yo también te extrañe mucho Helga-dice asiendo que ella se estremezca un poco- ya me voy- dice y en un rápido movimiento toma su cara y le da un beso en la mejilla

-Se separa de ella con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado, dejándola más que confundida que significaba, el beso y esa sonrisa-nos vemos mañana- se despide con la mano y se va corriendo con su mochila en su espalda.

-Helga se toca la mejilla, mientras piensa _"mañana será un día difícil"…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nota de autora: **_Hola, es pero que le haya gustado este capítulo lo estuve esperando desde hace mucho, desde que la historia se me ocurrió, en verdad batalle para saber qué película poner sé que "el conjuro" es de el 2013 pero es una de las mejores películas de terror de estos tiempos ya que ahora son solo sangrientas y no asustan solo asquean, las películas de terror ahora ya casi no asustan. En verdad es pero que les haya gustado mi narración :) por cierto yo casi no se de videojuegos jiji… Es pero los que leen esta historia hayan visto "el conjuro" hey yo la quería poner el __**Domingo 16 de Marzo del 2014 **__pero no pude un apagón se dio y puf apagon+compu+internet= no poder subir cap. 8 pero hoy __**17 de marzo del 2014**__ lo voy a subir…_

_-Es pero les guste :) ya no se va a ver al niño y la bruja va a seguir su rumbo la historia_


	9. Un dia en la secundaria

**Capítulo 9** **Un día en la secundaria**

-Era la mañana del segundo día de clases Helga se preparaba para ir a la secundaria, los sucesos del día anterior le daban escalofríos, todavía no podía creer que en verdad paso, la verdad se pasó la noche dando vueltas en su cama sin sueño, apenas pudo dormir y como ahora vivía un poco más lejos tenía que prepararse treinta minutos antes para imprevistos, ella calculo que durmió apenas cuatro horas dando como resultado unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules, se fue en la limosina gris con Esteban.

-disculpe que me meta en sus asuntos señorita Helga-dice Esteban que va conduciendo- me dijo Estefany que ayer hubo muchos gritos, y ahora se ve como si no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

-ahh, solo fue una pequeña broma que les hice a mis amigos no te preocupes Esteban-dice lo más normal que puede pero muriéndose de nervios interiormente, lo bueno es que Helga al a ver ocultado por tantos años su tan secreto amor se había convertido en una muy buena actriz

-El trayecto después de la pequeña platica fue muy silencioso, Helga llego con una blusa blanca con mangas rosas de hombro a hombro y pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, con su mochila rosa se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, como ella había querido Esteban la había dejado dos cuadras antes, a Helga jamás le gustó mucho la idea de llamar la atención, cuando llego solo estaban Ronda, Nadine y Lorenzo que eran a los únicos además de ella que los iban a dejar, todos y cada uno de ellos tenía marcas de no haber dormido, Ronda con una ojeras un poco marcadas, Nadine tenía las uñas comidas como si hubiera pasado la noche tratando de digerir lo que paso el día anterior, a Lorenzo se le veía una cara cansada producto de no dormir y levantarse tan temprano para alguna de sus tantas clases.

-Hola chicos, veo que ustedes tampoco durmieron bien-dice Helga con una suave sonrisa

-y no te equivocas, no pude dormir mis horas de belleza-decía Ronda tomándose la frente preocupada que sus ojeras duraran mucho

-yo todavía no puedo creer lo que paso ayer-dijo Nadine agarrándose nerviosamente las manos

-estoy de acuerdo con Nadine, además de que apenas y pudo dormir, y para mi mala suerte me tocaba temprano una clase-dice Lorenzo bostezando

-De repente llega el autobús escolar donde ven bajar a sus amigos que tampoco se ven con muy buenas caras, Phobe se veía apunto del colapso con unas ojeras marcadas en su fino rostro, Gerald que parecía el ser más asustadizo asustándose y saltando cuando a Iggy se le cayó una libreta, empujando a Eugue que caminaba delante de él y que callo de bruces contra el suelo

-Estoy Bien-dice Eugue ya acostumbrado a caerse cada cinco minutos, Shena que ve que se calló corre hacia el y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Gracias Shena-dijo Eugue ya levantado, en un suspiro todavía teniendo la mano de Shena entre la de él, mientras Shena lo mira con un leve rubor

-Eh Eugue ya deberíamos entrar-dice haciendo despertar a Eugue de su ensoñación y que se ponga rojo como tomate casi del mismo color que su pelo

-Claro Shena, que día tan bonito no crees-dice Eugue si querer soltar su mano, por buena suerte toca el timbre y lo toma como una excusa-oh ya tocó el timbre, ven Shena vamos que el profesor Maclay se puede enojar-dice apretando su mano y jalándola hacia la entrada donde todos sus amigos los observan sobre todo las chicas que le dan unas sonrisas picaras que hacen que Shena se sonroje aún mas

-hay el amor-dice Lila suspirando igual que todas las demás

-Esto es genial a Eugue también le gusta Shena-dice Phobe sonriendo feliz por su amiga igual que las demás

-hay que suerte tiene-dice Ronda bajando la mirada, mientras va hacia la puerta de entras-vamos que se nos hará tarde

-Si princesa-dice Helga mientras la sigue igual los demás-hey-le dice a Ronda que voltea a verla-no crees que deberías hacer algo con respecto a…-dice mirando a Curly que pasaba a lado de ellas

-Si Ronda anímate-dice Nadine sonriéndole a Ronda queriendo animarla-Curly estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti eso no se pudo a ver ido tan rápido, aunque te quisiera olvidar tardaría demasiado eso sentimientos de amor son muy difi…-dice cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo, ya que Helga bajaba la cabeza

-Ronda la vio reprobatoriamente por no medir sus palabra, mientras Nadine baja la mirada apenada-tranquila Helga-dijo Ronda poniéndole una mano en su hombro- yo no soy tan ciega tal vez no lo valore antes pero voy a intentarlo-dice haciendo sonreír a Helga, Ronda sabia a la perfección que Helga quería que ella estuviera con Curly, pues desde que se hicieron amigas la rubia le había estado diciendo que no rechazara a Curly que luego se podría arrepentir, ella no le hizo caso y en las pocas veces que vio al chico en las vacaciones lo rechazo, ahora se encontraba muy triste y Helga era la que más la apoyaba-sé que no es fácil para ti pero amiga nos tienes a nosotras y para lo que necesitas sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras-dice Ronda terminando abrazando a Helga que responde su abrazo instantáneamente con una sonrisa de verdadera amistad, mientras las demás las miran con una sonrisa de lealtad y complicidad digna de una hermandad

-Gracias Ronda, veras que Curly en menos de lo que canta un gallo está contigo-se lo dice Helga al oído, separándose mientras a la pelinegra se le cubre el rostro con un lindo tono carmesí, siendo observadas por todos pero especialmente por un chico de preciosos ojos miel, que antes era un "poco" loco, luego se comienzan a reír

-oh no!-dice Harold- es una señal!-dijo histéricamente parándose en su asiento y gritando-¡el Apocalipsis se acerca! Ahh- y comienza a gritar, siendo seguido por Sid y Stinky

-Necesito hacer mi testamento-dice Sid agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos con desesperación-soy demasiado joven para morir

-espera-dice Stinky en su tono campirano- si es un apocalipsis tu testamento no servirá, porque el mundo se acabaría-dijo Stinky poniéndose un poco pensador- o no ya no harían mi pudin de limón! Por qué!? Mundo cruel-dice mientras se arrodillándose dramáticamente y hace manos al cielo

-pudin! Y mi rana-dice Sid- apenas iba a ganar por tercer año consecutivo del atrapamiento de ranas-se lamenta Sida cayendo al lado de su amigo y llorando en su hombro

-hay mama!, no puede ser-dice Harold tirándose a suelo llorando con sus dos compañeros

-Que es todo este alboroto-dice el Señor Maclay su maestro de planta-solo fui con el director por una formas, y cuando llego oigo todo esto, vayan a sentarse –dice un poco confundido y enojado el maestro mientras toda la clase los mira ir asentarse, mientras se miran los unos a los otros y comienzan a reír por las ocurrencias de sus amigos-todos guarden silencio y siéntense por favor

-todos se van a sentar Helga y Ronda se miran y ríen un poco en voy baja, mientras Arnold que pasaba al lado de Helga y se sienta les dice- no se preocupen ya se acostumbraran-dice sonriéndoles

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el recreo, están las chicas comiendo, cuando de repente oyen mucho bullicio, se paran y miran la escena, un poco espantadas, en ella se veía a Wolfgang sosteniendo del cuello de su camisa a Gerald que estaba por unos centímetros suspendido del suelo, mientras Arnold estaba siendo sostenido por Edmund y Marc los dos amigos igualmente abusones de Wolfgang que es el líder de todos los grados no importa si apenas es de octavo grado ya tenía a todos los grados asustados; Wolfgang tenía el pelo rubio cenizo, este año por fin se lo había cortado pero todavía con una melena hacia arriba, pero ya no tan larga, su nariz levemente respingada, su piel levemente tostada por jugar siempre en las canchas, era muy alto aun para su edad, con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y traviesa que hacia a muchas chica suspirar, además de tener un cuerpo definido por tanto ejercicio, sus dos amigos eran igual altos y fortachones, Edmund con su cabello rubio todavía en forma de hongo, y sus pecas en las mejillas blanca, seguía siendo muy lento, Marc era de pelo castaño y ojos azules con una sonrisa que volvía locas a muchas chicas

-Phobe estaba espantada, buscaba por todos lados a un maestro alguna autoridad pero no había nadie y no era la única que buscaba, Wolfgang viendo como todos buscan alguna ayuda se empieza a reír- los maestros están en una junta al otro lado de la escuela, ahora si Johanseen vas a pagar por lo me hiciste- en ese momento las chicas lo notan Wolfgang está lleno de soda toda su camiseta blanca que estaba empapada

-Wolfgang no lo hice apropósito yo solo me tropecé-dice con miedo Gerald

-él no tiene la culpa, fue solo un accidente –dice Arnold que mira a Wolfgang

-ya deja de intentar defender a tu amigo cabeza de balón-dice Wolfgang, pensando que su plan va muy bien

-ya me canse-dice Helga y da un paso hacia delante- ya deja de molestarlos, si Arnold dice…-y un grito en la multitud la interrumpe

-"Oh no le dijo Arnold, el fin del mundo se acerca"-grito con su voz gangosa Sid, mientras Helga se pega con la palma de la mano la frente

-no hay ningún fin del mundo!-grita un poco enojada Helga suspira y le vuelve a hablar a Wolfgang- si "Arnold"-dice haciendo un énfasis en el nombre del cabeza de balón- dice que fue un error es por qué lo fue, ya deja a Gerald solo es una mancha, no seas exagerado-dice Helga y todos queriendo sacar cizaña corean un _"uuhh" _

-A ver Helguita-dice retadoramente Wolfgang acercándose sin soltar a Gerald- tu amigo debe de pagar y no lo puedes evitar

-y quien dice que no- dice Helga observándolo con ojos entre cerrados mientras una rabia crece dentro de ella mientras sus amigas y Arnold la miran con preocupación, y Gerald solo la mira con estupefacción todavía no puede creer que se Helga el que lo defienda

-yo lo digo, y si quieres que este bien vas a tener que hacer una cosa por mí, si no Johanseen no va a salir librado de la paliza que pienso darle-dijo Wolfgang mientras habiente a Gerald al piso, mientras lo agarra de atrás del cuello

-Helga viendo con preocupación al que ya consideraba su amigo, solo asiente lo que hace que sonría Wolfgang- está bien Wolfgang-dice Helga haciendo puños sus manos

-promete que lo cumplirás, si no golpeare a todo el curso de séptimo-dice sonriéndole con maldad, mientras gritos de exaltación y miedo se oyen

-Lo prometo-dice Helga con los dientes apretados, mientras Arnold ve con enojo a Wolfgang ya ha tratado varias veces de que lo suelten pero no se lo permiten, no son solamente más grandes y fuertes si no que son dos contra uno, Gerald sigue en estado de shock como Helga está haciendo esto por él y ahora por todos los demás definitivo Helga era buena y siempre la prejuzgo, las amigas de Helga veían desconcertadas y asustadas la escena

-lo que yo quiero es…-dice viéndola con picardía lo cual por alguna razón la pone nerviosa y al mismo tiempo confundida- una cita contigo-dice por fin Wolfgang, en ese momento parece como si el mundo se detuviera ahora sí mucho apoyarían la creencia de Harold, Sid y Stinky sobre que el apocalipsis se acercaba, Wolfgang le acaba de pedir una cita a Helga G. Pataki, Wolfgang siempre la había molestado, nunca se han llevado bien cómo era posible que Wolfgang el más grande brabucón de la secundaria le pidiera una cita a Helga G. Pataki, aunque un pensamiento en común tuvieron muchos chicos Helga realmente había cambiado no solo ahora se veía hermosa si no que ahora era muy amable y linda, pero eso no quita el hecho de que a Wolfgang prácticamente le gustara Helga que era prácticamente su enemiga

-que dijiste?-dice Helga con los ojos muy abiertos todavía en estado de shock igual que todos

-quiero una cita contigo, y más vale que no faltes porque si no golpeare a todos tus amigos-dice Wolfgang sonriéndole a Helga – nos vemos el sábado a las de diez de la mañana yo paso a tu casa-suelta a Gerald- vámonos chicos no tarda en tocar el timbre- y los chicos se van pero antes de irse Wolfgang ve a lo lejos a Helga y le guiña el ojo ella todavía confundida se sonroja un poco

-Helga estas bien-dice Gerald que fue el que reacciono más rápido- gracias enserio te debo la vida, lamento haberte prejuzgado antes sé que cometí un error porque ahora sé que eres una de las mejores persona-y en un acto un poco impulsivo la abraza- lo siento en verdad ya veremos que haremos para que no vallas con Wolfgang- le dice todavía abrazándola, se separan, Helga sigue confundida pero le sonríe a Gerald que le devuelve la sonrisa

-no te preocupes Gerald los amigos se ayudan entres si-dice Helga sonriéndole francamente igual que lo hace Gerald a Helga

-amigos-dijo Gerald tratando de procesar las cosa nuevas jamás imagino querer ser amigo de Helga pero ahora sabe que ella es muy buena-me encantaría, pero no-esto sorprende mucho a Helga que baja la mirada y se voltea pero Gerald la toma del brazo y la vuelve a abrazar- yo quiero que seas mi mejor amiga

-esto sorprende mucho a Helga pero sonríe y con sus manos rodea a Gerald- claro Gerald-y se separan sonriéndose

-Apocalipsis!-gritan Harold, Sid y Stinky al mismo tiempo, inevitablemente muchos los siguieron en los gritos de histeria, pues tal vez lo del Wolfgang era pasable pero Helga y Gerald mejores amigos era demasiado…

-Arnold se acerca a ellos con una gran sonrisa y vuelve a decir- ya se acostumbraran

-Helga y Gerald se empiezan a reír, mientras la chica se reúnen con ellos y van de nuevo a sentarse, ya en la mesa vuelven a hablar.

-Chicos-dice Helga llamando la atención de todos- ustedes que piensas sobre la cita con Wolfgang?-pregunta Helga, haciéndoles recordar a los chicos ese pequeño detalle

-que es una trampa-dice Shena

-tal vez te quiere jugar una broma-dijo Nadine

-o tal vez está enamorado de ti-dice dulcemente Lila, llamando la atención de todos y exaltando mucho a Helga

-No eso claro que no señorita perfección, Wolfgang y yo siempre nos hemos llevado mal-dice Helga un poco asustada y más que confundida

-estoy de acuerdo con Helga-dice Arnold- no puede ser que Wolfgang este enamorado de Helga, ha de ser alguna broma pesada

-pero eso explicaría las miradas-dice Ronda siendo observada por todos en la mesa

-a que te refieres Ronda?-dice levantando un ceja Gerald

-tú también lo notaste?-pregunta Phobe ahora ella siendo el centro de atención- tiene sentido

-desde quito lo eh notado y lo vi ayer-dijo Ronda mirando cómplice a Phobe mientras todos tenían cara de incógnita

-podrían explicarse?!-dijo Helga un poco exasperada

-Creemos que lo que dice Lila es verdad-dice sorprendiendo a todos Ronda hasta Lila que fue la que dio la idea

-eso es una locura Wolfgang, sin ofender Helga –dice viendo a Helga que asiente mientras los demás se sorprenden por que no le dijo "Pataki" como siempre lo hace por su apellido-siempre la odiado

-Gerald, tiene razón es imposible aunque…-se queda pensando Helga – de que miradas hablan Ronda, Phobe explíquense-dice Helga Ronda y Phobe se miran y Phobe es la que habla

-desde quinto año, eh notado como Ronda que Wolfgang te miraba mucho, y cuando peleaban por raro que parezca siempre se iba con una sonrisa de satisfacción como si lo que él quisiera era pelear o hablar contigo-dice Phobe que ahora lo dice no es la única que lo sospecha, Arnold que ve esas características se pega mentalmente por no haberlo notado antes-además que ayer en el recreo vi a Wolfgang viéndote detenidamente-termina Phobe y sigue Ronda con el análisis

-también, piénsalo Helga siempre te ha molestado pero jamás te hizo daño, y ahora esto de la cita tal vez este enamorado de ti-dice Ronda viéndola con picardía junto con Phobe

-eso explicaría mucho…-dice Helga quedando pensativa y viendo el vacío

-a que te refieres Helga?-pregunta Lila con curiosidad, ahora la atención volvía a Helga

-pues verán chicas-dice Helga nerviosamente mientras juega con sus manos- no le había contado porque fue a sé mucho además de que no le vi relevancia y aun ahora me tiene confundida un poco-dice asiendo que el interés de sus amigos incremente aún más, y no solo eso de Arnold

-Hola chicos me puedo sentar-dice Lorenzo llegando con su lonche- todavía no me creo que Wolfgang quiera una cita contigo Helga aunque lo entiendo mucho en verdad-dice sonriéndole de forma coqueta, mientras recibe miradas muy molestas de todos los demás que los mataba la curiosidad y Helga solo bajo la mirada con un poco de rubor

-Lorenzo, siéntate y cállate-dice Nadine- luego te explicamos-dice y el chico confundido e intimidado se sienta a lado de ella, entonces Helga comienza a relatar…

_**Flash Back **_

_-Estaban en sexto grado, Helga y Phobe habían ido a la feria del queso, pero Phobe comió algo que le cayó mal y se tuvo que ir, Helga viendo que todavía era temprano se quedó en la feria. Helga vestía uno pantalón desgastado con una blusa que le quedaba floja rosa con sus dos coletas, su moño rosa, y sus tenia también rosas todavía con su uniceja_

_-Estaba caminando y ve un puesto de tirar unos quesos un poco aburrida va, pero justo cuando le iba a pedir una jugada alguien se le adelanto_

_-Hey yo iba primero que tu-dice Helga enojada_

_-me parece que has sido muy lentas ¿no crees?-dice con cinismo Wolfgang que iba también solo, con camisa semi ajustada verde y pantalones oscuros, con el cabellos un poco largo, y unos converse verdes_

_-hay por qué me tenía que topar contigo, no hay suficientes personas insoportables con las que tengo que hablar tenías que aparecer tu-dice con malhumor Helga_

_-oye a mí tampoco me alegra verte- dice en tono indignado, pero le sonríe lo que confunde a Helga- si pierdes me compras un helado- dice Wolfgang, comprando más proyectiles para que Helga juegue al lado de el_

_-Helga se le queda mirando- acepto pero si pierdes me compras un helado y una subida a los juegos mecánicos-dijo Helga sonriéndole fingiendo pura inocencia lo que hace reír a Wolfgang_

_-ya quisieras ganarme niñita-dice prepotentemente Wolfgang_

_-jajá-dijo fingiendo reír Helga- vas a perder- los dos se miran retadoramente y con una sonrisa suave que casi no se ve en sus rostros_

_**-**__cinco tiros después_

_-jajá te dije que te ganaría-dice Helga que camina hacia un carrito de helados que había en el parque- ahora tendrás que pagarme-dice y señala al señor de los helados_

_-fue suerte-dice Wolfgang no queriendo admitir que le gano una niña-está bien yo cumplo mis promesas- dice y paga dos helados_

_-hey ni si quiera me preguntaste de que quería mi helado-dice Helga sacándoles la lengua a Wolfgang que sigue de espaldas_

_-no seas llorona, a todo el mundo le gusta el helado de vainilla-dice dándose la vuelta con dos helados de vainillas solo que uno de ellos con chocolate en sima_

_-sip, tienes razón- se acerca sigilosamente a Wolfgang que le extiende el helado que no tiene chocolate en sima- mira Curly acaba de soltar al camello peruano-dice y Wolfgang cae en la trampa volteando la cabeza_

_-es pera no existen los camellos peruanos-dijo Wolfgang volteando de nuevo la cabeza para ver a Helga comiéndose su helado-hey ese es mi helado_

_-bueno lo quieres- y se lo extiende donde estaba todo lamido, Wolfgang hace cara de asco y niega con la cabeza y Helga ríe divertida- bueno acábatelo y luego me pagas el juego al que me voy a subir_

_-Vamos-dice Wolfgang y luego riéndose de la cara asustada y confundida de Helga- no creías que gastaría mi dinero en un juego en donde no me voy a subir o sí?-pregunta divertido alzando sus dos cejas_

_-Helga solo sonríe sabe que Wolfgang a pesar de ser brabucón no es uno tonto es muy astuto, después de cinco minutos disfrutando sus ricos helados se fueron al ovni un juego donde se ponían de dos en dos, donde las personas se sentaban y eran sujetas, el juego daba vueltas de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro mientras que no paraba de girar, mareando y dando una sensación de vértigo a las personas, Wolfgang y Helga se subieron después de una espera de diez minutos, se divirtieron mucho viendo como la gente gritaba de terror mientras ellos reían mientras platicaban la gente que no estaba en el ovni los veía un poco extraños no era normal ver reír a la gente en un juego donde todos gritaban_

_-Decidieron subirse varios juegos turnándose en pagar al juego en el que iban, se les hacía muy divertido estar con alguien que no se asustaba como las demás personas pues así eran ambos nada asustadísimos y con ansias de divertirse_

_-Después de probar más de la mitad de los juegos y subirse por tercera vez a la montaña rusa pensaban en el siguiente juego al que subirían, ya era noche estaba por cerrar pero ellos querían subirse tan siquiera a un ultimo juego _

_-qué mala suerte no alcanzamos la casa embrujada ya le deben a ver cerrado-dice Wolfgang como niño chiquito haciendo reír a Helga- a que juego nos subiremos, ya casi todos esta cerrados y nos quedan solo una entrada para solo un juego_

_-no lose-dice Helga y se pone a pensar- que tal si vamos a preguntar a ese señor de limpieza- Wolfgang asiente y van hacia el- disculpe que juego todavía no está cerrado?-pregunta amablemente Helga sorprendiendo a Wolfgang pero a Helga no le importa el señor ya era muy viejo y tenía unos ojos muy melancólicos_

_-el señor o mejor dicho anciano les sonríe con unos poco dientes-solo hay uno el túnel del amor, deberían ir por lo que veo tienen unas entradas-dice viendo la mano de Wolfgang donde había solamente dos entradas- vallan y diviértanse muchachos-dice el anciano y se va_

_-Woo, Helga G. Pataki siendo amable-dijo Wolfgang en verdad sorprendido- nunca en mi vida lo había visto, y yo que ya me temía, que llamar al control de plagas-dice Wolfgang riéndose de la cara enojada que Helga puso_

_-solo lo soy con gente que se lo merece-dice Helga sacándole la lengua y dirigiéndose al túnel del amor- en todo caso yo tendría que llamar a control animal "Wolf"-dice sonriéndole con burla y diciendo su claro punto que está en su nombre "lobo"_

_-Wolfgang solo la mira mal, y Helga se ríe-hey a dónde vas, no me digas que si quieres ir al túnel del amor- dice con una suave sonrisa que no puede ver Helga_

_-claro no voy a gastar mi dinero y si el único juego me tendré que aguantar-Wolfgang solo asiente y va detrás de ella- oye por cierto y tu amigos, nunca sales de casa sin ellos_

_-Wolfgang sonríe de lado- a los tontos lo vieron haciendo una broma y los castigaron por una semana, pero la feria se va mañana y decidí venir hoy- Helga sonríe con burla imaginándose cuando atraparon a los pobres zopencos-y tu amiga esa que siempre está detrás de ti (Helga lo está relatando pero aquí cambia las palabras para no abrir viejas heridas de su amiga; así que dice y tu amiga la oriental, además de que si digiera lo que realmente Wolfgang dijo de ella Phobe se enojaría con ella)-Helga frunce el ceño Wolfgang la mira con una sonrisa ella se la devuelve sabiendo que no lo dijo enserio_

_-algo le cayó mal y vinieron por ella-dice sencillamente Helga encogiéndose de hombros, llegaron al túnel donde eran los únicos así que pasaron inmediatamente, se subieron en un bote en forma de cisne, donde por cierto solo alumbraba unas leves luces rosas y celestes ambientando ya que el juego era más que todo una atracción para los enamorados-, había un silencio abrumador llegando a lo incomodo Wolfgang se estaba muriendo a muerta ese juego era la cursilería viviente, tenía una musiquita de ascensor que para él era el infierno, está apoyando su brazo en uno de los lado del bote, y con su mano se sostenía la cabeza estaba quedándose dormido, Helga que estaba igual de aburrida y viendo que apenas iban a un cuarto del camino, mira hacia abajo y se le ocurre algo una sonrisa traviesa y algo maligna aparece en su cara, mira al chico que por fin se quedó dormido._

_-se acerca lentamente a Wolfgang que está dormido, trata de no hacer ruido ya que el bote de madera rechinaba, cuando esta lo suficiente mente cerca ya estaba tocando su brazo para aventarlo al agua pero lo ve tan tranquilo que le da un poco de ¿ternura?, niegue con la cabeza y vuelve a su tarea de empujarlo cuando apenas sus dos manos y van a tocar a Wolfgang para aventarlo, el abre los ojos y una sonrisa tramposa aparece en su cara agarra las manos de Helga y la habiente al agua_

_-y pensabas que me podías hacer una broma ja-dice Wolfgang triunfal, pero después de veinte segundos ve que Helga no sale y se comienza a preocupar-Helga? Ya sal no es divertido- se estaba preocupando pero no lo quería admitir espera unos segundos más pero nada no sale- Helga! Helga! Sal ahora la broma no es divertida-dice pero ya paso casi un minuto, así que se habiente al agua y encuentra a Helga inconsciente se asusta y la lleva a la orilla del juego, donde el piso es color rojo pasión, donde quita unos mechones de su cabello todavía en dos coletas pero muy despida, la mira se ve muy linda se pega en la cabeza diciéndose mentalmente que no es el momento de pensar en eso_

_-acomoda su cabeza en el suelo, pone su cabeza en el pecho de Helga, esto hace que se sonroje un poco pero quiere oír si tiene pulso uno muy lento pero por buena suerte si tiene, se acerca lentamente a sus labios estaba temblando era su primer beso, sus labios aunque mojados eran tibios, su corazón parecía que se le quería salir, le dio respiración boca a boca y luego aplasto su estómago para que expulsara el agua pero no lo hizo otra vez se acercaba a sus labios la verdad mentiría que no estaba disfrutando darle beso tras beso pero comenzaba a preocuparse, le dio de nuevo respiración boca a boca Helga esta vez abrió los ojos viendo al chico que le estaba dando un beso-respiración boca a boca, lo que causo que tuviera un sonrojo, el chico preocupado le daba todo el aire que podía así que no se despegaba de Helga hasta que sintió que lo tomaban del hombro y le daban un pequeño empujón ya que Helga aun no tenía mucha fuerza_

_-Ella comenzó a toser sacando todo el agua, observo a Wolfgang tenía un gran sonrojo y una cara de preocupación que se le hizo muy linda, negó de nuevo con la cabeza- gracias Wolf…-y no pudo decir más ya que Wolfgang se le abalanzo abrazándola_

_-no vuelvas a hace tonta-dice Wolfgang, Helga apenas le iba a decir que ella no era tonta, pero Wolfgang se separa de ella- solo no lo hagas –dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna, Helga lo veía muy confusa no entendía ese cambio_

_-lo siento-dice bajando la cabeza mientras Wolfgang le da las manos para que se pare- gracias-y ahora Helga lo abraza a él, Wolfgang se sonroja pero corresponde el abrazo_

_-Luego de eso los dos se van del juego empapados riéndose amenamente de cosas que el otro decía, Wolfgang vuelve a ver el parque y ve como tres juegos se apagan el anciano que les dijo que solo estaba abierto el túnel del amor le había mentido, lo ve le está sonriendo y le guiña el ojo el chico ve a Helga y se sonroja, Wolfgang lleva Helga a su casa_

_-muchas gracias Wolfgang-dice Helga tímidamente pero con una gran sonrisa, ya estaban en la puerta de laca casa de Helga_

_-no hay de que Helga-dice Wolfgang también tímido_

_-te quería pedir algo-dice Helga jugando con sus manos- yo…_

_-no quieres que diga nada cierto?-dice Wolfgang sonriéndole, Helga asiente_

_-no qui…-Wolfgang la interrumpe_

_-no quieres que se pan que no sabes nadar cierto?-Helga vuelve asentir-no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo_

_-gracias-le sonríe y se da la vuelta Wolfgang la detiene del brazo, Helga se da la vuelta y Wolfgang le besa la mejilla_

_-buenas noches Helga-dice Wolfgang con un sonrojo en sus mejillas igual que Helga y se va_

_-Helga está más que confundida y prefiere olvidarlo después de todo, Wolfgang y ella son enemigos solo tuvieron una tarde divertida_

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

-Helga porque nunca nos dijiste-decía una Lila más que sorprendida por el relato

- me daba mucha pena-dice Helga con las mejillas rojas, Arnold se siente culpable si él hubiera estado Helga no habría estado solo en la feria, ni se hubiera topado con Wolfgang pero lo que más le molestaba, el la hubiera salvado, que hubiera pasado si Wolfgang no estaba con Helga y ella decidiera entrar al túnel y finalmente caer, su vida estuvo en riego y el donde estaba

-oh, entonces es cierto Wolfgang está enamorado de ti-dice Shena

-al parecer-dice Helga y se encoge de hombros- bueno entonces iré a la cita- esto hace que Lorenzo y Arnold hiervan de los celos

-toco el timbre y todos seguían imaginándose como es que Helga y Wolfgang terminaron en el túnel del amor en la feria del queso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estaban en la última clase del día, educación física, por buena suerte el maestro era muy igualitario nada de que los chicos corren pero las chicas no porque se cansan, o que los chicos no deben de dar una voltereta por se verían mal eso solo lo hacen las chicas, así que la clase se dividió en dos para un clásico juego de quemados, los equipos eran mixtos para hacerlo más justo.

-Vamos princesa inténtalo-dice Helga lanzándole una pelota a Sid que lo hizo caer hacia atrás

-no esto es para salvajes, y no tiene para nada clase-dice Ronda que solo se mueve a un lado por una pelota que iba más que lenta

_-_vamos Ronda es divertido- dice Nadine recibiendo un pelotazo de Harold-olvídalo-dice Nadine si aire ya que le dieron en el estomago

-Ronda se enoja y le grita- nadie le pega a mi mejor amiga!-agarra la pelota algo insegura pero oye que Harold se ríe de Nadine y de ella así que lanza la pelota que va en el mismo que le dio a Nadine sacándole el aire

-eso princesa, vez no es nada difícil-dice y le pega con una pelota a Brainy

-oh Helga por favor no le pegues tan duro-dice volteando a verla y una pelota nada fuerte le da en el hombro

-lo siento Lila-dice Arnold sonriendo apenado

-no te preocupes Arnold es solo un juego-dice sonriéndole dulcemente, Arnold le devuelve la sonrisa por fin si quedar hipnotizado

-Arnold! Cuidado-grita Gerald pero ya era tarde a Arnold le dio una pelota en el pecho que casi lo tumba pero su amigo lo detuvo

-regla número uno Arnold nunca desvíes tu atención-dice sonriéndole, mientras una pelota se dirige hacia su cabeza pero la detiene y agarra con la mano sorprendiendo a todos los que la veían- y numero dos no me tires la pelota por qué vas a perder-dice y se la lanza a Harold que todavía no aprende la lección, la pelota de nuevo fue a su estómago perdiendo todo el aire y yendo a sentarse por ya estar descalificado y por qué ya no podía, Helga sonríe y ve a Ronda

-a Ronda literalmente se le subió la adrenalina tiraba todas las pelotas Phobe le daba a diestra y siniestras, ya había descalificado casi a todos con ayuda de Shena y Helga solo tenía dos pelotas una se la dio a Shena y ella le pego suavemente a Shena y le dijo que jugaba muy bien y con su clásico positivismo se fue a sentar.

-Ronda con su última pelota agarro vuelo y le pego al que sería su última víctima pero no midió ni su fuerza ni a quien se la lanzaba, esto provoco que Curly que era al que le dio la pelota callera por el impacto que dio en su pobre cabeza, Ronda al ver esto corre más que rápido y le agarra la cabeza-lo siento mucho Curly, no fue mi intención-dice y viendo que no responde se desespera mas

-Ronda que paso-dice Gerald llegando junto los demás

-le pegue por error, hay que voy hacer chicas-dice Ronda mirando a sus amigas-va a creer que lo hice a propósito pero saben que me gusta mucho…-dice e inmediatamente se tapa la boca con las manos dejando caer la cabeza de Curly de nuevo y oyendo como el chico se queja-lo siento mucho Curly-le dice y le da la mano para que se levante

-Curly se levanta con los ojos más que abiertos como dos platos-Ronda estoy alucinando por el golpe que me diste o escuche bien-dice un aturdido Curly

-Pues…-a Ronda le da un sonroja más que gigante que hace que a Curly le salga la sonrisa más grande y feliz de su vida- te aseguro que no estas alucinando-dice sonriéndole tímidamente, en ese momento Curly aprieta su mano y la acerca y la besa como siempre quiso, por fin correspondido por Ronda el la abraza de la cintura y ella se engancha a su cuello ya que Curly por fin era más alto que ella, Ronda jamás espero sentir algo tan fuerte por Curly y Curly no cabía en la felicidad que lo embargaba, el beso más que largo, hermoso y lleno de amor no pudo ser, se separan lentamente hasta quedar con la frente recargada en la del otro viéndose a los ojos con todo el amor que sentían

-Ronda quieres ser mi novia?-decía un nervioso Curly, Ronda como respuesta solo lo beso otra vez siendo correspondida de inmediato después de un largo tiempo se separan y vieron que todos los veían, sus amigas con unas sonrisas más que picaras y Helga con una sonrisa de orgullo, Arnold y Gerald hicieron su saludo y sonrieron con complicidad a la nueva pareja, los demás aún estaban estado de shock

-Estamos acabados!-dice Stinky- es verdad, es verdad el mundo se acaba-dice más que desesperado corriendo hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Sid y Harold

-el apocalipsis se acerca! Ahh-dice Sid corriendo hacia la salida justo cuando el profesor llegaba

-que les pasa chicos?-dice el profesor que se había ido a buscar más material para jugar

-el mundo se acaba profe! Ah Mama protégeme-se fue Harold corriendo o caminando rápido porque ya se había cansado

-bueno chicos sigan mientras voy por sus compañeros-dice y se va a paso acelerado su profesor de física

-todos sus compañeros volvieron la vista a la nueva pareja que tenía las manos entre lazadas, Arnold se acerca a ellos y dice por tercera vez en el día-ya se acostumbraran- y les sonríe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya era la salida, alguno esperaban el autobús y otros que pasaran por ellos eso era lo que pasaba con la nueva pandilla, Phobe, Gerald, Lila, Shena, Nadine, Arnold, Helga, Ronda, Curly y Lorenzo

-me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos-dijo Lorenzo a Ronda y Curly

-Gracias estamos muy felices de por fin ser novios-dice Curly lleno de felicidad de la mano de su nueva novia

-si es grandioso-dice Ronda igual de feliz que Curly

-Oigan chicos miren eso…-dice Nadine señalando una esquina donde venían Harold, Sid y Stinky sin camisa siendo seguido por los de la primaria todos los que conocieron a los de séptimo grado estaban ahí de segundo a sexto, hasta algunos de primero llenos de pinturas algunos con tambores y otros con flautas bailando en una fila india, mientras el niño chocolate avienta chocolates y canta juntos a los demás _"oha, oha, oha"-dice tapándose y destapándosela-" el mundo raro se ha vuelto al revés, oha, oha, oha el apocalipsis oha, oha, oha lo tenemos que evitar y por eso vamos a cantar, oha, oha, oha, apocalipsis el mundo al revés se puso y nosotros lo salvaremos…-_y siguieron cantando rodeando la escuela hasta que el niño chocolate grita "_solo por el apocalipsis dejo mis preciados chocolates oha, oha, oha"_

-ah, nos vemos mañana-dice Helga más que extrañada, todos se empiezan a despedir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nota de Autora: Gracias por los que leen espero que les esté gustando la historia y lamento publicar súper lento :) , es pero que les guste esto del "apocalipsis" pero todo paso en un mismo día fue demasiado para las cabezas de Harold, Sid y Stinky, y que me dicen de Wolfgang la verdad me gusto escribir de el tal vez luego haga una historia más protagónico con el ¿Qué dicen? Bueno la verdad ya tengo como tres historia más en mente, pero eso hasta terminar las dos historia que llevo :) ahora si me alcanza el tiempo público también publico "De amistad a amor" prometo publicar desde ahora en adelante a tiempo es pero su opinión…

-**Domingo 23 de Marzo del 2014** :)


End file.
